Teen Wolf Alternate Universe Season 5
by WolfJosh
Summary: After the losses suffered by the hands of the Pride, Scott and company find themselves on spring break trying to relax from the supernatural. Unfortunately, as they come back from break, they encounter deadly hunters. A man claiming to be a Hale relative arrives, and Josh has been nervous about his powers. A shift in the pack finds pack members on different sides of their Alphas.
1. Episode 1 - Party's Over

Episode 1: Party's Over

Summary: The gang returns from Spring Break, feeling nostalgic; Josh reels from his past; the Hales get an unexpected visitor.

_(An opening scene begins at night where we see a wild animal run through the bushes and through the outskirts of the Beacon Hills Preserve. We see it run over to a ledge and on that ledge, we see it is a coyote, and its eyes glow blue. It howls and where we see it's looking, it is atop of the large ledge we are accustomed to seeing presiding over the town. Over it are three large figures in the sky and they drop down to descend upon the town. We see black boots and their hands shapes shifting from talons to hands. We only see dark blue outlines of the figures. The coyote still howls at them but they pay no attention to it and instead look to several areas below; the forest beneath them, the city itself, the school, and the sheriff's department. The screen fades out. The scene opens up with everyone back to school. We see several people in pairs, specifically we see Scott with Stiles, Scott having parked his bike next to Stiles' Jeep. Scott then grabs his helmet, taking it off, and placing it in his bag. Stiles gets out grabbing his bag, too. Cora is seen with Belle, they are walking to school together, talking. Kira then is seen getting out of Lydia's car, with their bags. We go to Stiles and Scott first)_

Scott: Dude….I actually spent time with my dad…it wasn't THAT bad…

Stiles: Yeah. That break wasn't long enough at all.

Scott: I know…It feels like we were just in France…

Stiles: ….Yeah. That was depressing...

Scott: Don't remind me….

Stiles: You're the one who brought it up!

Scott: Sorry….I miss her…you know that….

Lydia: I can't believe we're back here already…

Kira: …Yeah. He was kind enough to bring most of us along.

Lydia: I can't imagine what he's going through though….

Kira: ….Mr. Argent has lost everyone…

Lydia: Yeah….wait…where's Isaac?

Kira: I think he mentioned he was going to the military after all that…that's what Scott told me...

Lydia: Oh…right…I hope he's alright….he was hit pretty hard too…

Belle: Cora…thanks for letting me stay with you….I'm sorry….again…that it was kinda outta nowhere…

Cora: …it's okay, I'm just glad Derek didn't care. I can't believe your parents abandoned you like that.

Belle: Yeah…well…it was a long time coming…mom and I never got along….Dad…was indifferent…_ (Sighs) _I'm just happy I met you _(Smiles)_

Cora: Thanks….Wasn't it also because your Dad was always on business?

Belle: Yeah…I mean…kinda…always there for the important stuff, I guess.

Cora: ….Well, we can be new family.

Belle: Are….are you sure? I don't wanna introduce on the whole Hale thing…

Cora: It's okay….I guess I understand how Derek sees Scott now…

Belle: Shirtless? I mean c'mon Cora! Stiles is hot!

Cora: …Hey! That's my boyfriend you're talking about! He's mine. _(Growls)_ And I meant Derek seeing Scott as a brother.

Belle: _(Giggles) _Joking! Of course I'm joking! So…do you punch Scott, too?

Cora: We trained before….and he got more than just a punch. _(Smirks) _

Belle: Ohhh! Did you tell Kira? _(Nudging Cora) _

Cora: Not like that….gosh. I thought I told you Stiles was the first guy I ever kissed…._ (Blushes) _And I kicked Scott's ass when he couldn't control his shift.

_(We see Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Kira approach Cora and Belle before transitioning to the Sheriff's department, Sheriff is going through some files with Parrish there as well, he looks from the outside. Josh looks tired, and not himself)_

Josh: What are you doing, sir?

Sheriff: Looking through some old cases with this …._ (Making air quotes) _new knowledge…

Josh: ….We shouldn't look for trouble, sir.

Sheriff: I'm not….just making sure I didn't miss anything…like this one case _(Hands a case file to Josh)_

Josh: _(Begins looking through it, looking at the name; Malia Tate) _….Malia Tate….full moon…Mother and Daughter in a car….child not found…assumed dead…

Sheriff: Now don't tell me that doesn't like …._ (Points at Josh) _…well you.

Josh: …It's just that, well, after the Harpers, I'm trying to avoid…this kind of thing. _(Looks away, and down)_

Sheriff: What's wrong, Josh?

Josh: _(Closes the door) _…. ….A lot of people died because of the Harpers. My family died from those lions….specifically, Malik. I was critical of Scott to step up and be an Alpha…and he did at the end….but I…I killed someone. And I'm not over that, because I hated every second of it. _(Makes them glow green) _…..if I kill someone that's an innocent, I lose my powers and I….could become something else….It scares me….and I've been stressed out over that, and the amount of deaths that have increased since I came here…

Sheriff: Can't talk to Deaton about it? Also the death toll is the death toll…people are going to die.

Josh: I've tried…he is kind of the closest thing I have to family now, besides the kids and I am like a mentor for them…I don't want them to see me like this.

Sheriff: What about Derek?

Josh: Do you honestly think Derek is good at being 'Mr. Sensitivity'?

Sheriff: He's changed a lot…losing his entire family…that does something to a man.

Josh: ….If I get a chance to, alone, I will.

Sheriff: Good….now…what do you think about this Tate case?

Josh: It's possible, but doesn't mean that she turned into a werewolf.

Sheriff: What other were-things are there…

Josh: If she turned, she could have turned into a few things….the full moon effects creatures that are tempered by it. Werewolves, Kanimas, cousins of werewolves, like foxes and coyotes to a lesser degree, not so much foxes…Whatever animal that is tempered by the moon, or gets strength from it she could have turned into.

Sheriff: I think we can solve this one…she's gotta be out there somewhere…

Josh: And what are we going to do if we find her? Sir, she would be feral, especially if she has been living as this thing for 8 years….And think about the family, they think she is dead, but now we go to their house and say there's a chance she is alive?

Sheriff: Well….we better be pretty damn sure it's her then. I just got my job back…gotta start on a positive note.

Josh: So you want me to track her and catch a scent?

Sheriff: You got it.

Josh: Well, I need something of hers. I'll do it, but if you talk to the family? _(Smirks)_

Sheriff: You're playing a dangerous game, deputy…you're on.

Josh: Hey, I seriously do need something of hers to know what kind of scent I'm looking for…_ (Smiles)_

_(The door rings as two people walk in with leather jackets, and Deaton goes to the front desk)_

Deaton: We're closed-...Alex and Will?

William: Why Hello, Alan

Alex: Been a long time.

William: You know why we're here

Deaton: Their kind has been protecting this town.

William: Oh so you don't know...

Deaton: No. But it is good to see you. It's been how long?

Alex: Not long enough...we heard about your little...beacon problem

Deaton: That's what brought you back?

William: Oh...don't you wish that was the problem...

Deaton: ...I don't know what you mean…

William: Oh but you do...you see...Alan _(setting his gun down on the table)_ we followed Fenrir here...

Deaton: Fenrir!?

Alex: _(Throwing his hands in the air)_ OH! NOW HE KNOWS!

William: Quiet, Alex, this is hardly the time...but, yes...Fenrir...

Deaton: That was just a legend...even I didn't believe in that.

William: Oh he's quite real...just as Odin...Loki...Thor...

Deaton: ...They are Gods. That's not possible.

Alex: Even Gods were human at one point, Deaton...

Deaton: ...How do you know it's Fenrir, and they all exist?

William: We've seen the rune eye, Deaton...

Deaton: ...Their symbols? _(Alex nods, playing with his gun)_

William: And you know that the rune eyes have meaning. You remember there are 3 specific runes?

Deaton: Thurisaz, Thor's Rune, Kenaz, Loki's Rune, and Ansuz, Odin's personal rune

Alex: And guess what Fenrir's affiliation is with...which rune?

William: Alan, I apologize for my brothers...lack of formality..._ (Glaring at his brother)_

Deaton: ...It's okay. ...Loki, because in legends he is his son, correct? But in the legends, he brings on Ragnarok...and is a giant...wolf?

William: Yes...and yes...but if you remember there are several artifacts Loki needs to make that happen

Deaton: That's why you suspect Fenrir is here then?

Alex: _(Sighing)_ Yes...the last known whereabouts of one of the relics was here...

Deaton: I am not familiar with what's needed...but I see...I haven't been informed of anything that's happened. We were dealing with a problem until 2 weeks ago.

William: Ah yes...The Pride...glad those things are out of the picture...

Alex: We would've done it ourselves...but Fenrir is more important

Deaton: A lot of people died with them here. Glad to see you uphold the correct code.

Alex: Listen here, Doc, Fenrir has eluded us for years...we bring him down, Loki can't do shit. We'll hunt whoever we damn well please

Deaton: They're Gods...couldn't they do something else? Like...revive him? Or do you know a way to permanently kill him?

William: Why should we tell you? If we find him, and your little...pets get in our way, we'll kill them too. No Questions asked.

Deaton: They're not pets...they protect this town, too. They haven't killed any innocents, or turned anyone on purpose. They are more competent then you think...especially their Alpha.

Alex: Oh Deaton, don't lie to us...we know there's two Alphas...and he turned someone on purpose just a couple of months ago...

Deaton: _(Smiling)_ No, you see, it was a lingering effect. He's fine, and trust me...even the other Alpha holds a lot of respect for him.

William: _(looks at Alex. and then back at Deaton, smirking)_ Like Alex said, they get in our way _(spins his gun on the table, and grabs it pointing at Deaton)_ they'll be dead

Deaton: If that's all gentlemen, please leave and move along. _(Smiles)_ I will ...send for you if I hear anything on your elusive pet. _(Alex walks out the door, William pauses at the door)_

William: Much appreciated, Deaton...send our condolences to Argent.

Deaton: I will…

**-END SCENE-**

_(The next scene opens up with Scott, walking into a class, sitting down next to Stiles with Kira and Belle behind him, Stiles leans closer) _

Stiles: Heard this guy was real smart, and gave advice similar to Deaton, and looks good for college if you get a good grade with him.

Scott: Really? Where'd you hear that?

Stiles: Well, this guy taught at universities…according to my dad….so I looked him up on RateMyProfessors…it's what the reviews said and last couple years he has been teaching high school to prepare students for college and the real world.

Scott: Dude….I could use that…ugh…this year is already killing me. _(Lays head on desk)_

Victor Septim: Good morning, class! My name is Mr. Septim, and this is Intro to Philosophy!

Belle: I feel….drawn to him...

Victor: I hope you're all ready to dive into this wondrous world which will change your outlook forever?

Stiles: I don't …I just want to pass.

Kira: Stiles! …Shh…let's hear him…

Victor: Mr. Stilinski! It's only been 5 minutes, and you've already interrupted me!

Scott: Uh…forgive him, sir, he is just….anxious about philosophy…since he'd like to learn to give better advice, too!

Victor: Ah…Mr. McCall…I've heard a lot about you….yes…can you define philosophy for me, please?

Scott: …The study of the unknown?

Victor: That's a good start, Mr. McCall…maybe Ms...I can't read your name, darling, I apologize. Rosalyn can you clarify Mr. McCall's point?

Rosalyn: _(A girl sitting in the back who has been silent this entire time, raises her head from the book and looks up at Mr. Septim) _Philosophy is the overall study of the fundamental nature of knowledge, reality, and existence.

Kira: _(Leans over to Belle) _who is that?

Belle: Transfer student from Devonford…heard she is real quiet and indulged in her work…

Stiles: Devonford? Like the school that ALMOST kicks our ass in lacrosse every year?

Victor: Very good, Rosalyn! I promise I'll learn everyone's name in the coming week! Ms. Yukimura! Mr. Stilinski! Do you have anything to share?

Kira: No, Mr. Septim...I...I'm sorry.

Victor: Don't let it happen again, Ms. Yukimura. Now can anyone tell me, why we should study philosophy?

Scott: To study from the past to forge the future?

Victor: Why do you say that, Mr. McCall?

Scott: Well…you learn from the past, right? To not repeat the same mistakes…you learn and grow from the experience.

Victor: What else, Mr. McCall?

Scott: I…just thought since we always pursue knowledge, you get that knowledge from the past…

Victor: Mr. Greenburg! Do you have anything to add besides texting in my class?

Stiles: Wait, Greenburg has friends?

Victor: Mr. Stilinski! That's enough…Belle, do you have anything to add?

Belle: …Well…study of existence…how do we prove what can exist, and what can't?

Victor: So what can't exist Belle?

Belle: …Well, some myths and stories. Right? Unless it's factually proven, or seen, or documented, it can't exist…like dreams.

Victor: Any specific examples come to mind? _(He smirks as he locks eyes with Belle)_

Belle: Well, like I said, dreams…what happens in them. You can make it real…and like…other cultures believe in certain things, while another culture may not believe in that. History shows that some cultures believe in gods, and other cultures don't believe in the previous cultures gods and believe in their own…you know, things like that. _(Looks up at Mr. Septim, her eyes blinking as he stares at her, trying hard not to glow her eyes, but for some reason, some blue sparks come, but she blinks it away)_

Stiles: Scott…Scott…look at that…what's going on?

Scott: I…I don't know (_He looks to Belle, and has a concerned look. He closes his eyes and tries to reach Belle from his mind to help her control her shift)_

Victor: I'm afraid we're almost out of time for today! I would like you to read the first 10 pages of your book! Be prepared for a discussion tomorrow!

_(The class gets up to leave, Rosalyn is the last to get up, Belle goes to the outside near the lockers, covering her face, Kira, Scott, and Stiles are behind her)_

Stiles: What the hell was that…

Belle: _(Still covering her face) _I don't know…I couldn't control it…it…it came out of nowhere.

Scott: You haven't had trouble with your shift since you were first bitten…what were you feeling?

Belle: I know…I know…it…it felt like the full moon…except…peaceful.

Kira: That's still not normal…

Scott: …Look at me. Please.

_(Belle looks at Scott through her hands) _Belle: I am.

Scott: No, don't cover your eyes….I told you, they're beautiful still…just different.

_(Belle drops her hands and her eyes glow for a split second) _Belle: Happy?

Scott: Yes. You're fine now. They're normal…if that happens again, call me..._ (Sighs)_

Stiles: Look…it's that Rosalyn girl…Kira…I think you should talk to her…

Kira: Wait, why?

Stiles: Just do it….

Kira: …Fine. _(Walks up to Rosalyn) _Hi, I'm Kira, you're Rosalyn, right? Nice to meet you.

Rosalyn: Oh! Hi! Yeah, its Rosalyn…you can call me Rose or Rosie if you want! Nice to meet you, too.

Kira: Great! Rose then…interesting class!

Rosalyn: Yeah! I can't wait until we get into metaphysics. I love that kinda stuff

Kira: Oh…yeah, I'm new to this whole thing….took it for college credit…

Rosalyn: Oh me too! You're my first real friend here! I miss Devonford though….

Kira: Yeah…well, hope I can see you more, I gotta get going, maybe see you at lunch.

Rosalyn: That'd be great! Your boyfriend is a cutie, by the way! _(Looks at Scott and winks)_

Kira: Oh...how did you...know? _(Blinks some...)_

_(Rosalyn walks away, Scott comes up to Kira) _Scott: Did…did I…hear that right?

Kira: ….Yeah…_ (Looks at him)_

Belle: Please…you guys aren't obvious at all _(rolls her eyes)_

Scott: You've been hanging out with Cora and Derek too much.

_(The next scene opens up with the Sheriff and Josh in their work uniforms, and they are parked on a dirt road. It leads to a random house in the middle of the woods, and the Sheriff exits out of the car with Josh. He goes to the trunk and grabs from there a coyote trap. Josh sighs as they approach the house and we see the Sheriff look back, then go up to the door and knock several times. A man answers)_

Mr. Tate: Yeah? Oh. I've been having a coyote problem. The population is up around here and they get into everything.

Sheriff: That doesn't exactly look big enough to catch one.

Mr. Tate: It's a rat trap. Take away the coyote's source of food and they leave you alone. And these days, to be honest, I'd prefer to be left alone.

Sheriff: I understand. Just a couple of questions and I promise I'll leave.

_(Mr. Tate sighs and we hear the door creak from the back, and it's Scott and Stiles there) _

Mr. Tate: New evidence?

Sheriff: Possibly.

_(We transition to Scott and Stiles in the back of the house, Scott is sniffing around)_

Scott: All I'm getting is some animal smell.

Stiles: What kind of animal? _(We hear growling behind them)_

Scott: Dog. _(It's snarling at them)_

Scott: Hi, puppy.

Stiles: Get rid of it.

Scott: Me?

Stiles: Yes, you. Glow your eyes at it, something, be the Alpha. _(The snarling continues)_

Scott: Will that even work?

Stiles: Okay, buddy, you're going to have to try something.

Scott: Nice doggy. _(It begins barking at him)_

Mr. Tate: Apollo! Apollo, shut up! Shut the hell up! _(It walks away, whining)_

Stiles: Here. Try that. Anything? _(Hands him a shirt)_

Scott: All I'm getting is that dog.

Mr. Tate: Murder? _(Transition to him and Sheriff again) _I spent eight years thinking that it was an accident and now you're telling me that it could be murder? Who the hell would want to murder my wife and girls? My whole family? _(He says that stuttering)_

Sheriff: That's what I want to find out.

Mr. Tate: _(Still stuttering) _I don't. I don't want to redefine this entire nightmare as an unsolved murder. Just leave me alone with tragic accident. Because that's what I've spent eight years getting used to. Accident. Not murder.

Sheriff: I apologize

Mr. Tate: Just go! _(Shouting, and at this time the Sheriff and Josh leave, and go back to the car and we see Scott and Stiles go through another room, grabbing a doll and going out from the same way they came in, as they hear footsteps approaching. They run around and meet with Sheriff and Josh out front) _

Josh: So you got something?

Stiles: All we got is this doll…

Josh: _(Begins going to the back of the car, unbuttoning his shirt and heading inside the car, blocking off himself from the others) _Better than nothing. Scott! Can ya get a scent?

Scott: Yeah…she's definitely been here recently…

Sheriff: You think it's Malia's doll?

Stiles: Uh…well…about that…

Sheriff: What now?

Stiles: I don't actually know if it's Malia's…I just kinda grabbed it…

Josh: But the scent is different?

Scott: A little…I can't tell…I think I still smell the dog.

Josh: _(Comes out from the car, closing the door, and we see Josh is in his street clothes and not his deputy outfit. He is in a striped v neck shirt, and some faded dark blue jeans) _Alright, quick tip. The different kinds of smells you intake; there's one for their identity, others for their emotions. Concentrate, you should be able to tell the difference just fine if you focus a little.

Stiles: _(In a Yoda voice) _"Patience you must have my young padawan" _(Scott and Josh just look at him)_

Sheriff: So, what do you mean different smells? Kind of like regular people…right? Just certain things you guys can…well smell differently?

_(Scott looks at the Sheriff and shrugs)_ Scott: I don't know…I'm kinda new at this.

Josh: …._ (Sighs) _You've been a werewolf for one year. No more "I'm new at this". Think of it like this; if you're sick, your nose is blocked off, right? You can't really smell anything. Ours isn't…blocked off to smell everything. Whether you are scared…happy….sad…whether something belongs to someone. Now, you _(Points to Scott) _Concentrate. You can do this. Once you get a scent, try to see if we can get someone else to help...I'll supervise.

Stiles: By someone else…you mean Derek Hale?

Josh: Who do we have that's available to us that's a werewolf? Him, Cora, and Belle since Isaac's gone.

Stiles: Uh…Cora…and Belle…are kinda busy…

Scott: Call them.

Stiles: I did….it went to voicemail…oh look…sourwolf texted back. _(Shows Josh his cell phone)_

Josh: What's it say?

Stiles: It says…a bunch of words that more or less say no….

Josh: ….Derek needs a girlfriend, seriously.

Scott: He reads…_ (Sniffing the air) _Hey…wait...Belle and Cora are close…

Josh: …What happened to 'busy'? _(Looks to Stiles) _I got it from here, Sheriff.

_(Stiles shrugs) _Sheriff: Be careful.

Josh: That's why I changed, sir. In case….we find her and she gets too violent…_(We see Josh walk forward and in the background, in bushes in prone position we see Alex and William watching Josh with binoculars and look at each other)_

Alex: Look at these idiots….

William: I know…whose that guy?

Alex: That's gotta be Parrish…he's a _(finger quotes) _special one.

William: Hmm, I see. Isn't Fenrir special, too?

Alex: That's my point…god…you might be as idiotic as they are…

William: But I've killed more. _(Smirks) _We've tracked Fenrir mostly in beast form, so who knows…

Alex: Shut up….no one cares about numbers…That's true…

William: So we'll follow them…and if any get in our way…_(Pulls out a knife and in the other hand a pistol) _...Should be fine, since one of those kids is human and the other was Deaton's little protégé.

_(Alex nods) _Alex: 5 bucks I kill him before you…

**-END SCENE-**

_(The next scene begins with Josh walking ahead; Scott and Stiles are behind them. Josh turns around to wait for them to catch up, giving a hand motion to say 'after you'. Scott's sniffing around) _

Stiles: You know this would be easier if you just roared.

Scott: Shh...Stiles…That's not helping...and why do you have a baseball bat?

Stiles: Well…I need something…you two got claws…

Scott: Josh…do you smell that?

Josh: Mhm. What is it? _(Says in a kind of teaching tone)_

Scott: I…I don't know...

Josh: Concentrate. Feel your surroundings, embrace it. Embrace your werewolf…Alpha...

_(Scott closes his eyes and starts moving forward following the smell) _

Stiles: So why serious?

Scott: _(Opens his eyes and turns around, walking backwards and holds his hand up and trips over something) _Oomph!

Josh: Scott! _(Runs over and catches him before he falls, baring his fangs)_

Stiles: Scott….you tripped over a log….

Josh: You alright?

Scott: Yeah…._ (Getting up and brushing off the leaves)_

Stiles: The better question is….Are YOU alright?

Josh: _(Looks at Stiles) _I JUST asked that _(Looks at Stiles and sees a finger in his face)_

Stiles: No….I'm talking about you.

Josh: Why do you say that?

Stiles: You're….how do I say this lightly….

Scott: _(Appearing over Stiles' shoulder) _Jumpy.

Josh: I….I guess so…_ (Puts his fangs away)_

Stiles: That's it? You _(finger quotes) _guess so?

Josh: I'm just going through a lot, since the pride. Killing someone, finding out how my real family died. I'm just unsure of myself, or how I will turn out. They say if werewolves like me kill innocents, they will lose their powers, and a bigger rumor is they can shape shift into something dark and turn dark. ….I don't want that to happen to me. It just feels like since I've come here, there's been more deaths.

Scott: That's not your fault…people are just coming out of the woodwork…

Josh: …We know that for sure? I mean, I came here because of the Nemeton. I…just don't want to turn dark, or lose my powers…or anyone else. To be honest, I wasn't exactly thrilled when the Sheriff wanted to re-open this case….I just wanted a break from the supernatural for a while…

Stiles: Duh-doy! We all wanted a break…

Josh: I've kind of forgotten what it's like to be 'normal'. Haha…you know, with a girlfriend….going out for road trips, or dates…casino….or just a party.

_(Scott looks at Stiles, and Stiles look at Scott at the same time)_

Josh: What? You've done all those. What are you giving me that look for?

Scott: _(Looks down) _No reason.

Josh: Yeah, whatever. Stop lying to me. You suck at it.

Stiles: Dude he's not lying to … _(Points at his shirt) _He just got a hole in his favorite shirt.

Josh: ….Oh …..Well I can see that. …..Hey, you smell that? Smells like….Cora and Belle.

Scott: Yeah…That's what surprise me…

Josh: What were they supposed to be doing?

Scott: I didn't send them on anything…

Stiles: Cora never texted me back from earlier…so…

Josh: Okay, find them. I'll be here to back you up…consider this…training. Did you know some werewolves have so much mastery over their bodies that they can inhibit their scents?

Stiles: Thanks for that little nugget….and that helps us how?

Josh: I'm teaching you things. You guys are still young…so you don't know how to do that, yet. If you ever encountered others…you know…

Scott: What?

Josh: If you ever have another werewolf in town, killing, or whatever and you can't find them, it's cause they inhibited their scent. Just go find them…heh...

Stiles: Okay…_ (Stiles pushes Scott, and runs after him)_

Josh: _(Follows them, and begins walking, and slowly turning into a jog)_

_(After a while Scott is chasing, his eyes glow briefly red and it wasn't until he realized Stiles was behind him. He waits for him and suddenly Stiles runs up and tries to slow down then bumps into the behind of a tree, where he then holds onto the tree, and we see Belle fall and grab the base of the tree and Cora turns around)_

Belle: Ow! Stiles?! Watch where you're going!

Stiles: You ow! ME OW! Stupid werewolf muscle…

Scott: Belle, Cora! We finally found you.

Cora: Why were you looking for us?

Scott: We wanted help to find someone…or something…someone named Malia…

Belle: Malia? Who's that?

Josh: _(Walks up) _someone who was believed dead 8 years ago, but the day she supposedly died was a full moon and scratches appear to be those of a shape shifter.

Belle: Oh…well…that's fun?

Josh: We were going to mind our own business, but Sheriff is asking us to look into it. We have what is believed to be her doll. We're trying to track her. Cora, you were on your own for a while…you're better at tracking. Help us, please.

Cora: _(Rolling her eyes) _Where's the doll?

Stiles: I got it…_ (Pulls it out)_

_(Cora grabs it, sniffs it) _Cora: Why does it smell like beef jerky?

Scott: ….Uh, they also had a dog…

Cora: Not what I asked…whatever _(Sniffs the doll again, throws it to Belle)_

Belle: What am I supposed to do with it?

Josh: ….Smell it? See if you smell girl on there.

Belle: Yeah….not that good at that…

Josh: Scott, what the hell have you been teaching her?

_(Scott shrugs) _Scott: I haven't seen her…she was with Cora over break…

Josh: ….Try to teach her more. Alright, let's go…

_(They begin going forward and Cora takes the lead with Scott, Belle is following Cora, Josh brings up the rear with Stiles. Belle goes past some trees, then bumps into something, hears something breathing, as it is dark, she backs up and screams, falling on her behind. We see a large creature in front of everyone. It appears wolf-like and has glowing blue eyes. It roars at them. Josh jumps out front bears his fangs, and roars back and it runs off)_

Scott: What was that…?

Stiles: It's Peter all over again…

Cora: ….That's what he looked like?

_(Stiles looks at Scott) _Scott: Oh…right…kinda...

Josh: Explain.

Scott: Uh…right…Peter bit me…when I found the top half of Laura in the woods…

Stiles: Derek showed up and taught Scotty how to be a wolf.

Scott: Peter killed Kate, who killed your family, and Derek killed Peter…

Josh: And Peter assumed a form like that, though?

Stiles: Yeah…Lydia and Jackson saw him when he killed someone at the video store…that closed a year ago.

Josh: Okay, it would make sense for him to look like that because he was an Alpha and the type of shape you take reflects who you are…but it's almost unheard of if a Beta fully transforms.

Cora: Agreed…it's unbelievable…

Belle: You say Beta, because of their eyes?

Stiles: I hope so…or we have a huge problem on our hands…

_(We then see in the distance Alex and William and they are loading their rifles. They aim and see everyone in their sights, and begin firing upon them, specifically around Josh. Everyone takes cover behind a rock, Josh behind a tree)_

Scott: Take cover!

Josh: Run! Their shots are directed at me! Take the others and run!

Alex: Damn it!

William: How did he hear us?!

Alex: I have no idea….the Hale girl knows who Fenrir really is.

William: We have to get rid of the others to capture her.

Josh: SCOTT! _(More of the rifles fire is raining upon them) _What are you waiting for! Take them and go! Find Derek!

Alex: Don't you think I know that already?

Stiles: SCOTT! C'MON BUDDY!

Belle: This is endless!

Scott: RUN! _(Scott yells and he takes Stiles, before he then sees Cora and Belle follow after him. Josh then begins running in the opposite direction. William and Alex begin firing upon Josh)_

Alex: Why you little!

William: Alex. Don't waste your ammo…follow him…

Alex: …Right…right…alright. _(Takes out his werewolf sound emitter, smirking)_

_(We then see Derek outside the Hale House where he is unloading things from his SUV. We see a man's shadow from behind him and Derek gets up swinging, and he jumps back)_

Man: HELP ME!

Derek: Who are you?!

Man: YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE ME?! _(Drops his head as a bullet wizzes past his head)_

Derek: NO! Now leave!

Man: DEREK! Please!

Derek: ….Get in, but only for a few minutes.

Man: _(Breathing heavily) _I'm surprised you don't remember me…I'm your Uncle…

Derek: What?! I know nothing about you. Now tell me the truth, or you're being fed to whoever is out there shooting.

Man: I'm Uncle Frank…don't you remember me? I'm your dad's brother.

Derek: ….Then why don't I remember you?

Frank: I was around when you were…younger…I've been busy with…things.

Derek: What makes you think I can trust you? You luring trouble around here?

Frank: Ask Peter! He'll tell you!

Derek: …He's dead.

Frank: I promise, Derek. I mean you no harm.

Derek: Promises mean nothing when people have been gone for so long. Sounds like Hunters are around. I'll let you stay, doesn't mean I'll trust you Frank.

Frank: That's fine. I didn't mean to bring your trouble your way…I have a bounty on my head.

Derek: ….What did you do?

Frank: A lot of things…

Derek: And you can stay only for a little while. The second the gunfire isn't around here, you have to leave. I have others living with me, and it's not right of me to keep you here and we don't even know you.

Frank: You mean Cora and Belle?

Derek: …. ….And how do you know about them? _(Narrows his eyes)_

Frank: I ran into Cora as the hunters were chasing me.

Derek: I see…

Frank: She didn't get shot, nor did Belle.

Derek: They were alone?

Frank: Yeah…they were in the forest.

Derek: …._ (Turns to the door, not hearing any gunshots) _….You can run now.

Frank: Derek…please….

Derek: I can't keep you here without them knowing. It's courteous.

Frank: Where am I going to go, Derek?

Derek: Cora was alone for this long…I can't keep you here, especially with a bounty on your head.

Frank: Well…then…I guess you don't know…..but that's ok…I'll just leave.

Derek: Don't know what?

_(Frank runs off in the opposite direction of which he came)_

_(Scott and Stiles then run up breathing heavily, and we see Cora and Belle behind them a bit and Derek turns to look at them) _Derek: What happened?

_(Stiles falls over, Scott looks at him) _Scott: Hunters. In the woods…

Derek: They were after you, too?

Scott: I don't think so….they were chasing something…

Cora: We kinda ran into whatever it was.

Derek: …..Josh was with you. I can smell it. …Something…was it Frank? _(Turns to look the other way)_

Belle: Who's Frank?

_(Stiles points at Belle) _Stiles: Yeah that.

Derek: A man claiming to be our Uncle, Cora…on our dad's side.

Cora: You mean Peter's brother?

Derek: No, Dad's.

Cora: You mean the guy that I barely remember that always brought snow globes?

Derek: I can't tell if that was really him...

Belle: You don't have pictures?

Derek: ….Maybe in the vault, or on library.

Voice: Belle…can you hear me?

Belle: …Huh? _(Turns around to begin walking to the voice)_

Scott: Belle…where are you going?

Belle: I hear something, don't you hear that?

Voice: I know what you want, Belle…

_(Stiles and Scott shrug) _Stiles: I don't hear anything.

Belle: I do…where is it…_ (Looks around still, walking about)_

Voice: Cora…I know you can hear me…

Cora: ...What is that? _(Looks around)_

Belle: You hear it too?

Voice: Belle…I know you want power….to feel invincible….

Voice: Cora…I know you want power….to feel the surge of being an Alpha…

Cora: What the hell?!

_(Derek looks at her) _Derek: What?

Cora: Why am I hearing voices…?

Scott: You're hearing it too?!

Stiles: Gah…I thought we were past this…

Voice: Don't lie to me, Belle.

Voice: Don't lie to me, Cora.

Belle: I'm not crazy! I hear someone telling me about 'power'…

Stiles: Someone's been hittin that wolfsbane…

Belle: Shut up! What do you know?!

Scott: Belle…calm down…

Voice: I can see through you, Belle….the thought of never feeling out of place…it's at your fingertips…

Cora: …..Stiles….we really hear something…

Voice: You could kill them, Cora, but I can give you so much more power than an Alpha…

Cora: ….Grr…get out of my head….!

Voice: _(Speaks to both Cora and Belle now) _I'm here to stay until you join me….We're going to have fun. _(Belle and Cora look at each other)_

_(Meanwhile we see Josh with his shirt full of bullet holes, he is gripping his stomach and we see Alex and William in the woods, shooting. Josh goes behind a tree. He takes cover, blood is around his stomach and mouth, some of it is black. He winces, going to a knee, before he kicks up dirt and opens his mouth, roaring to echo his voice coming from behind Alex and William. They turn the other way and we see Josh take off and he escapes into the woods in front of the Hale House. He collapses on the floor face first; Derek turns to the window and sees him wide eyed)_

**-EPISODE END- **


	2. Episode 2 - The Runaways

Episode 2: The Runaways

Summary: Cora and Belle continue to hear unfamiliar voices to them; Scott and Stiles try to find Malia; Derek and Josh try to learn more about the Hales; and three mysterious strangers break into the museum.

_(The scene opens with Cora and Belle at the Hale House, the scene first goes to Belle. She is in a room that we haven't seen yet. It is adorned with new things, for instance on a small table there is a picture of Belle and Cora, another of Scott, Stiles, Belle, and Cora. We also see a table to which to plug in her laptop, and a large closet as well, with several knives and some punk bands like AC/DC, The Used, Papa Roach along the walls and the room is a light blue color. We see Belle sitting on the bed with her laptop when she suddenly puts her hands on her ears)_

Belle: Ah! Not again…Not again!

Voice: BELLE! I know your desires to become stronger…

Belle: I don't! I'm strong now!

Voice: NO! You still are weak…you know it…you still seek help from Scott, and Cora...

Belle: They said they would help me..!

Voice: And have they?! Sure, Cora has provided you a place to stay and friendship…but what of Scott?

Belle: We have so much going on…!

Voice: Why hasn't he made time!

Belle: I don't know!

Voice: Join me Belle, you can be something much greater….you can have all your dreams…

Belle: My dreams? ….

Voice: Yes, your dreams….they can be reality...

Belle: I don't…know…

Voice: Ah…there's my little wolf princess….

Cora: …This voice again…

Voice: Ah…you missed me…don't you want to be the Alpha?

Cora: No…I don't.

Voice: You can't lie to me, Cora. I know the truth...it's all about power…

Cora: No...We have enough...

Voice: We? No, Cora…I'm talking about YOU…I know you want it…you're jealous of Derek and Scott.

Cora: No…I'm not...I'm not a leader.

Voice: Neither was your mother at your age…but look at what she became, Cora. It's your turn. It's your destiny.

Cora: ….How do you know about mom?

Voice: Oh I know a lot about your family, Cora…especially your father's brother.

Cora: … …Frank, was it?

Voice: Ah…so you do remember him...good…

Cora: …Bet you didn't know he was around here now, seeking shelter.

Voice: Oh I know, my dear. But, alas, I'm not worried about him...I'm worried about you.

Cora: Why? Why me and Belle?

Voice: Because you both carry a gift, A gift that only comes every so often to the Hale line.

Cora: She's not a Hale.

Voice: She may not be blood, but she's a Hale _(Laughs) _like Stiles is McCall.

Cora: Stiles…Stiles…! _(Holds her ears)_

_(The next scene we see Derek pulling up at the Sheriff's Office, and he looked up to everyone before seeing Josh there and speaking to him on the side)_

Josh: Derek?

Derek: Hey…can we…uh talk somewhere that's not here?

Josh: Uh, where? …I mean the Sheriff's personal office…he's not in.

Derek: Sounds good, after you.

_(Goes into the Sheriff's office, closes the door behind him, looks to Derek) _Josh: Ok.

Derek: I need you to do me a favor…

Josh: What kind of favor?

Derek: A man came to my door the other day…claiming to be my father's brother.

Josh: …What?

Derek: Exactly. His name is Frank…Frank Hale….I know that just sounds….made up…but…could you run it?

Josh: Alright, yeah, sure….and you don't remember this guy, huh?

Derek: Not really…my dad's side of the family…they were never around, Occasional visits and birthday cards in the mail.

Josh: I see…why did he come by?

Derek: He said hunters were after him…

Josh: So…this is from that night...

Derek: He made it sound like they've been chasing him across the country.

Josh: Hunters were around and were shooting at US…MAYBE MISTAKING US FOR HIM.

Derek: Hunters? Mistaking us? C'mon Josh…

Josh: If they follow the code…then we shouldn't be hunted.

Derek: At this point, are we sure there's even a code to be followed?

Josh: ….It's been a long time since I was hunted. …Wasn't it always if we spilled human blood...on purpose? 'We hunt those who hunt us'.

Derek: Something like that…makes you wonder if he did something…

Josh: Do you…suppose they were shooting at us, because they thought we were in league with him?

Derek: I'd rather not remember all the times I just about died, Josh.

Josh: Mm... I guess so…_ (Looks away)_

Derek: Anyway, can you do that for me? I'm trying not to get Cora worked up about this so…

Josh: Yeah, it's simple enough.

_(We then shift the scene over to the Hale House, Belle and Cora are outside the house and we see Stiles pull up in his jeep, and out emerge Kira, Scott, himself, and Lydia. They shut the door behind them) _

Stiles: So…

Cora: About time you guys showed up.

Scott: Well, we're here…

Belle: Are we just gonna stand out here like idiots?

Lydia: Well, we need a plan...

Stiles: _(Looks at everyone, opens up the back of his jeep and grabs a map) _Oh I totally got this _(Runs past Cora and Belle through the front door)_

Kira: What's…he doing?

Scott: Hopefully making a plan.

Kira: Does he always do this?

Scott: Yeah…let's go.

Cora: Knowing Stiles, he figured this out by now.

Belle: Really? Wow…I mean…I know I've only known you guys for a couple of months…but wow.

Lydia: Stiles follows in his father's footsteps _(Begins walking to the house)_

Stiles: OK! Well…we know she's been spotted in these areas _(Points at circled areas on the map) _so, her den must be around here somewhere.

Cora: ….And what's the plan exactly?

Stiles: Uh…well…uh …_ (Points at Cora, Scott, and Belle) _you guys.

Belle: ….Right we're going to take on a big coyote.

Stiles: _(Flails his arms around) _There's 4 of you! You can take on a coyote…

Scott: I'll just be the Alpha…_ (Flashes his eyes red)_

Cora: Are you gonna flash your eyes at her to death? _(Giggles)_

Kira: Scott will do more than that.

Cora: I was kidding Kira…

Stiles: _(Interrupts Cora) _Sorry…she's just learning how to be more polite.

Scott: In any case, I'll just roar at her. Derek told me you can control Betas with a roar….coyotes are similar to wolves, so it should work, too.

Lydia: If she doesn't tear your face off first.

Scott: …I'm not afraid of a coyote when a lion almost ate me.

Lydia: True….we just have to be careful…we don't want to kill her….change her.

Derek: So….my house is now the new headquarters for these meetings?

Scott: _(Looks at Stiles and Lydia) _Yes? I mean…uh…yes.

_(Cora begins giggling at Derek's remark)_

Derek: This isn't funny Cora.

Cora: I mean, it kinda is…

Derek: _(Rolls his eyes) _so...uh...what are you guys planning…

Stiles: Trying to save someone from being stuck in a coyote form….for 8 years.

Derek: Oh….Malia Tate.

Scott: You know?

Derek: _(Laughs) _Good luck! _(Grabs a water from the fridge and walks towards the living room) _

Scott: Wait, what do you know?

Derek: I only know that she's been a coyote for 8 years, and that she shifted on a full moon.

_(At that moment the doorbell rings to the Hale House and knocking is heard)_

Stiles: Who…what?

Josh: It's Parrish.

Stiles: Of course…

Josh: Will you open the door?

Cora: It's open…smart one.

Josh: Well, excuse me for having manners. _(Opens it and comes inside)_

_(Derek runs from the living room) _Derek: Did you find anything out?

Josh: Nothing at all. No history here.

Derek: Really? Seriously? Is that really even his name?

Josh: I didn't get a hit on Hale so…maybe he was just lying about a last name.

Derek: (rubbing his temples) Ugh….nothing from Interpol either?

Josh: No. He's definitely on the run, though…not from around here at all.

Derek: I mean we could check the Hale records…make sure I'm not crazy _(Quickly laughs and looks at Josh)_

Josh:...Where are your records? _(Blinks at him)_

Derek: In the vault.

Josh: …You have a vault?

Derek: It's under the school…the vault was there before the school was.

Josh: And you've been keeping it a secret this whole time? What the hell is down there?

Derek: Well…yeah…there's tons of stuff down there…mostly family treasures and such.

Josh: …..So….Cora knows, too?

Derek: If she remembers…yes.

Josh: ….Alright, so let's go.

Cora: Derek…where are you going?

Derek: The vault.

Cora: Oh. Underneath the school…right…don't get caught.

Stiles: Wait…you have a vault?

Scott: Underneath the school?

Belle: …Huh, like a bank vault?

_(Derek looks at them, rolls his eyes and shuts the front door) _Derek: Bye.

Josh: Gotta go…have a good time tracking Malia! _(Says before closing the door)_

_(We then see the scene shift to the Sheriff's station; Alex and Will are there as they approach the desk)_

William: Hi, my brother and I were wondering if we could get the forms to register our personal guns here.

Clerk: Absolutely. _(Prints some out, hands them some)_

Alex: Do we give these to you? Or do we have to mail them somewhere? Because we don't have a lot of time…

Clerk: You could mail them, but please put every detail of your firearm on it. Do you have a valid firearms license? We also need to know why you have them.

_(We see that the brothers hand the clerk their firearms ID's, and the clerk check it, make copies and then their real ID's, make a copy, and hands them both back as the brothers filled out the forms)_

William: We are simple hunters, and this is also for personal use.

Sheriff: _(walks through the door) _Afternoon, Sarah

_(Alex and Will both look at the Sheriff and the female clerk looks at the Sheriff)_

Clerk: Afternoon, Sheriff

Sheriff: How are you boys? _(Looks and smiles at Alex and Will)_

William: We're fine, Sheriff, just registering.

Sheriff: Good, good! Don't wanna have to take 'em away from ya! _(Winks and walks through the door to the back)_

Alex: We're done here, we should get going...

_(We see them leave, and Scott, Stiles, Cora, Belle, and Lydia are outside, Scott smells the air and begins looking at the trees, seeing something ruffle, before seeing a coyote running)_

Stiles: THERE SHE GOES

Belle: What the hell?!

Cora: Hurry up! _(Runs after the coyote)_

Scott: Right back at ya! _(He states, running after the coyote, gaining speed after several steps)_

_(Cora smirks, and starts to run faster, not wanting to be outdone) _Belle: Uh…

Stiles: Come on, we're being left behind! _(We see Stiles start to run and the Coyote is cutting through the woods and we see Scott try harder and cut through as well)_

Cora: Scott! Only you can do this _(Dodging a low-hanging branch) _you know that, right?

Scott: I know…she won't listen to anything, but an Alpha…_ (He says, cutting through, jumps over a log, extends his hand out and his claws flicker out)_

Cora: Doesn't mean I won't you to her! _(Runs faster)_

Scott: …Gee _(He just states, as the coyote stops at a large ridge and then turns around, its eyes glow blue, Cora arrives, and glows her eyes yellow and Scott arrives, glowing his eyes red. The coyote roars at them before Scott, transforming, roars back at it, Belle's eyes glow blue and we see Derek at the school, his eyes glow bright red, Josh's eyes glow green, Cora's eyes glow fiercer and the coyote's eyes revert back to normal and we see her transform onto the ground, back to human form, and the girl looks up at them)_

_(Scott looks behind to see Stiles, he smirks, and we see Belle, her eyes still glowing) _Belle: ….What is this I'm feeling?

_(Stiles sits on the ground) _Stiles: It's called being tired…try it sometime…phew!

Belle: No, you idiot, it happened when Scott roared…Cora, you feel it too, right?

_(Cora looks at her, rubs her eyes and looks at Scott) _Cora: This can't be right.

Scott: What can't be? _(Looked to her, as he transforms back)_

Cora: She's right. I feel strange.

Scott: …I did this before, and the other werewolves got stronger. I'll ask Derek about it…we should call your dad, Stiles.

Stiles: Huh? _(Laying down)_

Scott: Dude…how do you play lacrosse?

Stiles: Oh…I'm sorry….I don't have to keep up with multiple werewolves during a game!

Belle: _(Walks towards the girl) _Hey…are you ok? _(The girl looks up and we see Derek and Josh at the school and we see them look around before Derek flicks his claws out and puts his claws into the sign, and stairs appear, and they walk downstairs, and the vault closes then. We see Josh look around and they go through the tunnel and go into the room with a safe and books everywhere)_

Josh: Incredible….

Derek: Yeah…you're not gonna believe what all is down here….

Josh: Oh really?

Derek: _(Points at a wall of jars) _There's basically one of every supernatural creature found in Beacon Hills on that wall.

Josh: And your books…

Derek: Back here.

Josh: Hm? _(Walks up to him)_

_(Derek takes out a big book) _Derek: It should be in here…somewhere.

Josh: _(Starts turning the pages, until finally going to the Hale family tree) _Here?

Derek: Probably…_ (As he reads the names, he sees Laura's name and takes a deep breath)_

Josh: _(Points a finger at Laura, Derek, and Cora's names then sees above them Talia's name and Peter's on the side of hers….then below Peter we see a name listed as 'Malia Hale)_ Malia?!

Derek: Well…that's interesting.

Josh: ….And look, the mother is simply known as 'The Desert Wolf'.

Derek: That's….way more interesting…Of course Peter wou…_ (Derek stops talking and spots 'Franke Hale')_

Josh: ….There's no way…_ (Looks at Derek, then looks at the name) …_You need to confront him, and find him. But, remember to be there for Malia, and Cora, too.

Derek: No. No way. I'm not taking care of another person…Cora already let Belle stay with us.

Josh: Malia has no one, Derek. She's your cousin, Peter's daughter.

Derek: Then let's bring her back to her father. _(Rolls his eyes) _Her adoptive father.

Josh: Do you honestly think that's even plausible at this point? She's been missing for 9 years, and would tear him apart. She is of your lineage, and your clan…

Derek: You've been watching a little too much Game of Thrones…come on…we better get out of here before someone finds the entrance.

Josh: _(His cellphone rings, picks it up) _this is Parrish…Sir? The Museum? A break in? Alright, I'm nearby….I'll check it out. Meet you there, soon. _(Clicks) _I gotta go. We'll talk later. _(Runs out the room and towards the entrance to leave and we see Derek picking up a medallion, pocketing it, and walking up the stairs)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(It's night time and we see that Lydia is at the museum already, she is inside walking somewhat in a trance, and we see three cloaked figures in front of her. The cloaked figures don't notice her yet, and we see Josh has arrived outside and runs inside, taking out his pistol. He looks around and spots Lydia. She is about to scream and he points his finger to her mouth and shakes his head, and he looks to the cloaked figures)_

Josh: FREEZE! Put your hands on your head and back away!

_(We see one of the cloaked figures turn its head and we see it's male. He smirks, jumps and flys towards Josh)_

Josh: LYDIA! Get back! (He moves out of the way and points his gun at the figure again) Stop or I will fire! Put your hands on your head! _(We see Lydia run towards the other pillars of the museum to hide behind and Josh backing up, clenching his fists on his weapon. The male lands, reaches inside his cloak, and materializes a glowing sword)_

Josh: What the hell…you're not human…_ (Shoots at the male in the chest once, then several times. We see the male back up slightly, and with his free hand rubs his wound, it bleeds lightly and we see the red bloodstain heal itself. Josh then puts his gun away, glowing his eyes at the male, growling. The male sticks out his hand and makes a "come get it" motion. Josh then lunges at the male, flicking out his claws, and moves to slash repeatedly, the male dodges gracefully and swings his ethereal blade before Josh ducks and it cuts part of the pillar off and Josh looks up to the male and then flip-kicks him into the pillar. When he recovers, he goes to swipe and then made ducks, punches him in the gut to cause him to skid backwards and we see a human face) _

Josh: What are you, some ninja guy?

Male: I'm your worst nightmare. _(Throws his sword, and it turns into lightning as it soars through the air)_

Josh: _(Backs off, and then looks at the male) what….what type of creature…are you? No, Kitsune either… (The male jumps up and brings his fist back to punch Josh in the face. Josh ducks and grabs ahold of him, slamming him into the wall) _who are you? _(Glows his eyes and bares his fangs at him) _And WHAT are you?

Male: I wouldn't worry about me…I'd worry about you _(Kicks Josh in the chest and the other two have come back and grab Josh to throw him into the wall and they gracefully somersault) _

Female: Hmm... One of 'them'.

Female 2: But he's not the one we're after…

Male: He's still in our way. Orders were if anyone did to kill them.

Female: It doesn't matter, the eye isn't here.

Josh: _(Gets up, and decides to punch the ground, and we see him transform) …_Well, then. I didn't know that I needed to get serious. _(Roars at them) _What makes you think you'll kill me? We'll just have to see... _(Shoves aside the notion of them calling him by his last name)_ We'll see how much you know when I interrogate you_. (Leaps at her and slams her into the wall with a brutal clothesline. The male grabs Josh now and throws him before jumping to punch him, Parrish rolls out of the way and goes to swing but the other female grabs his arm and it causes the male to punch him repeatedly. Josh then breaks free elbowing the male and then tackling the female. As he gets up, the first female is on his back and causes him to fall down. She stands above him before he wraps his legs about her own and twists to cause her to fall and he gets up when the male repeatedly punches him. We then see a blue eyed wolf roar and they turn to look and we see the same black big werewolf form from before and he tackles the male and rakes into him before the male kicks him off and we see the females go to the male)_

Male: Ha! So it was here...

Lydia: Uh…WHAT?

Josh: ...This thing?! _(Turns to look at the black werewolf that is fully transformed, as it growls some and snaps its teeth at the cloaked figures then looks at Josh then back at the figures, as if telling him to help)_

Lydia: Josh…I think we should run….

Josh: Might be right…_ (The other werewolf then roars at the inclination and then the female laughs)_

Female: Hahahahaha…Fenrir...the great Fenrir, seeking aid from one such as he?

Lydia: Josh...Now might be the best time…_ (Both females exact swords the same way the male did)_

_(The black furred werewolf growls, extending its black colored claws and then charges at them, and Josh attempts to leave but then we see the male fly at Josh, off from the ground. Josh takes the blow as he is slammed into the wall. The females swing at the werewolf, known as Fenrir, swinging gracefully and Fenrir dodges the slashes and Fenrir swipes at the females, once each and then holds the ground and kicks them both simultaneously in the chest and they fly back. Alex bumps William, from their hiding place up in the ceiling of the museum) _

Alex: Watch this _(Alex winks and William rolls his eyes. Alex takes out a flashbang tip, drops it above the fight, pulls out his gun and shoots it, exploding it in mid-air. Fenrir's ears perk up and turns around, looking at the cloaked figures. The cloaked male goes to strike Josh then turns to look at Fenrir, before Josh strikes him and kicks him off him. The male cloaked figure notices the flashbang and waves his hand as the two females jump to him)_

Male: Fenrir…we will not let you have the Eye. And Parrish….get in our way again, we will kill you.

_(With that Fenrir stares at them and so does Josh and we see the mystery three run and fly off, their cloaks soon cause them to disappear. We hear gunshots as Fenrir circles Josh but then looks at the direction, running. Alex and William have begun shooting their handguns at them, and we can tell they are automatics from the rate of fire. With the flashbang going off, the entire area is blinding but we see Josh go to Lydia and grab her, picking her up and running out with her in his arms from the back exit and we see Fenrir went off to the shadows where there was no light at all. We see Josh jump over the parking lot with her and circle back to the front, noticing he isn't transformed as he is setting her down at his car with him)_

Josh: So who was going to die tonight?

Lydia: …You.

Josh: _(Takes a step back) _…What?

Lydia: I felt you were going to be there…Those people, whoever they are, were going to kill you…

Josh: So…that wolf, Fenrir was it? Are you saying he wasn't supposed to be there?

Lydia: I don't know…I'm not psychic.

Josh: …Right, sorry…_ (Sighs some, he holds his head and he realizes his claws are out as he feels them graze over his head, and he just looks at them shaking)_

Lydia: …Parrish? _(Josh is still in a gaze, obviously shaken up, his fangs come out, and he feels himself shifting because of his nerves)_

Lydia: Josh! JOSH! Stop! _(She grabs him and shakes him, and he just looks at her) _…You're alive…you're going to be okay…

Josh: But you're a banshee…banshees predict death.

Lydia: Not tonight…you're here with me, aren't you?

Josh: …Am I though?

Lydia: Yes! You're alive…you saved my life…

Josh: ….But, they did hurt me…it was 3 on 1 I could've…

Lydia: Stop it! _(She shakes him) _Stop thinking on what could have been….shape your future…shape your story….Maybe my premonition was wrong, or maybe the premonition was just for me to warn you and I did, didn't I? Maybe the premonition meant you were going to be close to dying...

Josh: …Yeah…yeah. Maybe you're right.

Lydia: …Are…are you okay? You're not yourself…

Josh: No. I'm not.

Lydia: But why not?

Josh: …. Since killing Jayden, since Malik…I feel like I'm becoming a monster. My kind, we can lose ourselves and lose our powers if we kill an innocent. Far worse than when a regular werewolf kills a werewolf, their eyes turn blue and they lose a part of their soul. Me, if I kill an innocent…I lose my powers and become something else….a real monster.

Lydia: But Jayden wasn't an innocent…no one in the Pride was…

Josh: I killed him though. What if he was? You know what scares me Lydia?

Lydia: What?

Josh: When I killed Jayden…I felt in control. I even liked hurting him…I like hurting them all.

Lydia: ...They murdered your parents…of course you're going to be angry.

Josh: But I'm scared if I become that angry again. I'm scared to use my powers because of that. It's why I wanted a break from the supernatural, and be normal…

Lydia: So that's why you used your gun…I've never seen you use it.

Josh: Yes, that's right. I knew those people were supernatural, the minute they made those blades…. I have theories on them, but…I don't know.

Lydia: Well, they were obviously after something. Know what they are?

Josh: Maybe Oni.

Lydia: Oni?

Josh: It's a long shot, but I've heard they are demon warriors who are used to set balance and have amazing abilities.

Lydia: Oh…but are you going to be ok?

Josh: …I hope so.

Lydia: …If you want to talk…I'm here. You have to use your powers sometimes…it's who you are.

Josh: …I don't have to do that. …I'm going to bring you home.

Lydia: …Ugh, fine.

Josh: And Lydia?

Lydia: What?

Josh: …Thank you. You're such a brilliant mind for 18. _(Smiles)_

Lydia: Well, obviously. _(Smirks, as they both get into the car and we see the three mysterious cloaked figures from before on top of the roof of the museum)_

Male: What a shame. We almost had him.

Female: That banshee…she might be a problem.

Female 2: Doubtful. She barely seems able to use her powers.

Male: I agree. It was just coincidence. It still was frustrating, the night, I mean.

Female: Agreed. No eye. He will be upset.

Female 2: He is fair; he will give us time to find it. But, it is in this city.

Male: This foul city you mean.

Female 2: Foul?

Male: Well, look around. Look how many supernatural creatures have been here in the last year alone- werewolves, kanimas, werelions, kitsunes, and nogitsunes. Wendigo's have lived here before, and the Argents have killed Berserkers here as well. Ha…Berserkers….

Female: _(Smiles) _it's too bad they didn't know how to channel the power of the bear and wolf properly. A shame.

Female 2: The Nemeton is drawing these creatures back; however we mustn't tamper with it.

Female: Agreed, tampering with one could ruin us.

Male: What I found most intriguing was Fenrir was here, so we know we're in the right spot.

Female 2: I can't believe he is still alive. Those hunters have been tracking him for a while now.

Female: Indeed. They have almost gotten him multiple times, including tonight. They deserve our respect.

Male: Yes, I like them. They tolerate nothing to achieve their goals. Including this puny little werewolf pack.

Female 2: Yes, well, I did not expect Fenrir to try to align himself with Parrish tonight. It's possible he try to do that with that puny little werewolf pack. If that happens and he joins their pack, he will prove difficult. He will become stronger, and may use that pack to help him.

Male: Then we kill him, and kill any who stand in our way of retrieving the eye. It's that simple. Whoever tries to get the eye gets a sword through them. _(The male states and he lifts his cloak briefly on his arm and the tattoo on there is of a weird shape and it glows green)_

**-END EPISODE-**


	3. Episode 3 - Somewhere I Belong

Episode 3: Somewhere I Belong

Summary: Josh looks into what happened at the museum; Malia gets settled into her father's; the Hunters give Scott an ultimatum; and Frank shows up at Derek's door again.

_(The beginning of the episode opens with Melissa at the hospital. She is seen with a stretcher with a dead body atop of it, running through hallways, yelling 'MOVE IT…MOVE!' She is seen carting the person off to the morgue. She pushes the cart into the corner and is beginning to fill out paper work. Suddenly a young lady approaches her and she looks over)_

Melissa: I'm sorry, dear, but I'm busy.

Girl: But, I wanna help.

Melissa: You can't.

Girl: I can…

Melissa: How then?

Girl: I work here.

Melissa: …You work here? Show me your badge.

Girl: _(Hands her the badge, with her name being listed as Anastasia) _

Melissa: Pretty name, Anastasia. Okay, so what do you do?

Anastasia: I am nurse's assistant…assigned to you, actually. _(Smiles)_

Melissa: Oh really….hmm. Okay….so I need you to take care of those people at the clinic there, and when you do that, come see me. We'll move the body. _(She points over to three people sitting, waiting to be served)_

Anastasia: Okay. _(She says, walking up to them) _I'll take care of the first person who was here.

Melissa: _(As she takes care of that, we see Melissa logging in the name of a Byron Howard. Time of death was approximately 10:30 PM, at the Beacon Hills Museum. She then looks up, and rubs her chin) _wasn't Parrish there that night….

_(We see a flashback of Josh with Lydia, and Josh is fighting off the three mysterious figures with hoods, and materializing energy-like, almost even like a photon swords. We then see a large black wolf, like we haven't seen, fully transformed but it was a little more of a traditional type, almost Peter-esque with glowing blue eyes) _How didn't he find this body..?

**-END SCENE-**

_(The scene goes to the Beacon Hills preserve, we see the same robed figures about and are moving about slowly, each of the three looking in a different direction, turning their heads and moving tree branches out of the way)_

Female Figure 1: The Den has to be around here somewhere...

Male Figure: Indeed, the relic should be around here.

Female Figure 2: There. _(Pointing at an outcropping of rocks, surrounded by trees)_

Male: Have you ever seen His Greatness' Eye? _(Walks and approaches the rocks)_

Female Figure 1: That's what you're here for. Get in there!

Male: Hmph, scared? _(Walks in, and looking around)_

Female Figure 2: No. You know your orders…

Male: Mine? They are yours, too. _(Looks around, ruffles around with his hands)_

Female Figure 1: Enough. You answer to me, and I answer to him. Get your ass in there.

Male Figure: I need a second pair of eyes, I'm looking, and can you do SOMETHING useful?

Female Figure 2: Oh boo hoo…someone can't see in the dark…maybe if you paid more attention in training-

Female Figure 1: ENOUGH! _(Tosses a pair of FLIR goggles at him) _There…you should be able to see its heat signature.

Male Figure: _(Places them on and scans the area) _Nothing is here. Move out.

Female Figure 2: I can't believe HE was the chosen one…

Female Figure 1: Well, who are we to disagree with His Lordship?

McCall: Thought you'd clean up this town by now, Stilinski.

Sheriff: That coyote came out of nowhere. It had to be disturbed to get active.

McCall: Then call animal control.

Sheriff: Apparently, it was spotted running away from here so we may not see it again, especially since the den has been occupied.

McCall: Stilinski…what else are you looking for?

Sheriff: This was related to a cold case of Malia Tate. She was found, actually, alive. We thought the coyote killed the entire family.

McCall: You mean the case we couldn't solve way back? How'd you find her?

Sheriff: Parrish did, actually…he has a ….dog, from the military. I was going through the old files…and we saw this one. That's when he looked for the den, found some old stuff and…well, from there, like a regular K-9 unit.

McCall: …Right…ok…so what are you looking for here?

Sheriff: Anything else that belongs to Malia, or that could prove the coyote killed the family.

McCall: And?

Sheriff: It's what we're here for.

McCall: _(Sighs) _did you find anything?

Sheriff: So far just the doll...

McCall: Where's your K9 unit then? They can track

Sheriff: We've concluded that nothing else is here. We should go, I was hoping seeing it myself would be different.

McCall: You think you've found everything, huh?

Sheriff: Yes.

_(The scene opens up with Coach and in Economics at school. We see absently that Stiles' chair is empty, we see Scott there, with Kira, and Belle there. Coach is seen looking around)_

Coach: _(Looking up from his desk) _McCall! Where the hell is Stilinski? Better yet! Why did you miss morning practice!

Scott: Well, he was needed at the Sheriff's station, actually…that's why.

Coach: Well that's his excuse…What's yours?

Scott: I was there Coach…remember?

Coach: No, you weren't McCall…it says so on my …_ (Shuffles stuff on his desk) _Greenburg! If you don't quit laughing, I'm gonna have you stand in goal while Danny throws balls at your head! Now McCall…looksee! Here! _(Holds up a piece of paper) _You weren't here! And this isn't my work! It's my new assistant's! HAH!

Scott: New assistant? _(Enters a tall man coming from the door)_

Coach's Assistant: That'd be me! Coach, everything's put away and accounted for...maybe you should start teaching class?

Scott: But I was there…_ (Whispering to himself)_

Kira: Scott…are you ok?

Scott: …..I was there this morning…I know, because Stiles and I met up because of what happened...

Coach's Assistant: Mr. McCall…is there something you want to share?

Scott: You sure you didn't see me, because I was there?

Coach's Assistant: Unless you have something to share about Economics, please do not ask about irrelevant topics. We only have 50 minutes and you wasting the time of everyone here. If you like, you can talk to me after in Coach's office. _(Smirks)_

Coach: Are you two lovebirds done?

Scott: …Yes, sir.

Coach: Are you sure? Cause I'm sure the rest of the class would like to model a production-possibility frontier of your relationship with my assistant.

Belle: I think it's fie, and we should move on. Can cut the tension in here with a butter knife, holy cow

_(Scott glares at Belle) _Scott: Not helping. _(Crosses his arms and slumps in his seat)_

Belle: Shut them up didn't it? _(Smirks)_

Kira: Thank god…

Belle: Scott, don't take this the wrong way, but you look kinda cute pouting like that…_ (Giggles as she whispers this, and Scott and Kira both stare at her)_

Coach: _(Sitting behind his desk, reading the newspaper obviously giving up on teaching anything) _I don't know how Ms. Morrell handled all these kids and their damn googly eyes at each other…makes me want to throw something

**-END SCENE-**

_(The next scene opens up at the Sheriff's Station, and we see Stiles sitting down, eyes closing then opening. Josh is there with the Sheriff, they seem to be writing out paperwork, and then Stiles shoots his eyes open)_

Josh: Should be the last of it all.

Stiles: FINALLY! Why did you have to drag me along on this? I'm supposed to be in school AND I missed practice.

Josh: Because you're the "witness", and you can help her get back into society.

Stiles: Why can't you do that? It's YOUR job! Or Derek's for that matter! He's the only adult related to her! It'd be a Hale of an experience for her. _(Winks and makes finger pistols and points them at Josh. Josh rolls his eyes) _what? I thought it was funny!

Sheriff: Because, Stiles, you and Scott found her…_ (Looks to him and whispers) _Damn it, why did you try and help people when other things were around? Because it was to help people, right? So you'll be helping her and she could use someone your age to talk to.

Stiles: What? No! Huh? For the greater good? Yes! You can't be serious! What about Belle? Or Cora? I'm not…_ (Frantically points at Josh)_

Josh: Cora isn't the right person for this, you know this, Belle would be too much…she might even try to make out with her, Derek wants nothing to do with this, Scott needs to keep his grades up, and Lydia's…_(Rubs his chin) _She is….in music class, and it helped her with her power so…that leaves you. _(Looks at Sheriff for support)_

_(Stiles looks at Josh with confusion splattered across his face when he hears about Lydia) _Stiles: Right…THAT'S what this is about gotcha…I mean…I guess…but Cora's been on her own for longer than any of us….she probably relates to Malia more…_(Elbows Josh knowingly) _…get it? _(Smirks and makes a clicking noise)_

Sheriff: Enough, Stiles. You're doing this.

Josh: _(Chuckles) _well, listen, for today…it's you. Cora is just NOW starting to open up; do we want to ask her too much? No. So, today it's you, and Malia will need a few days anyway…so that gives you and me time to talk to Cora about this. You mostly, since I'm busy investigating what happened at the museum.

Stiles: Wait…what happened at the museum? Did they finally knock over that T-Rex? OH was something stolen?

Josh: I think more than just something was stolen….burglary and alarm went off….but three figures there….and … (Mumbles) A werewolf, fully transformed…

Stiles: What was stolen? Please tell me you know…and the hell? Monster wolf again?

Sheriff: Well, the way Josh describes it, yes…you told me that Peter took on something like that a year ago at the video store, right?

Stiles: Well…yeah…but not like this…Peter was a monster…this thing is like an actual giant wolf….from the movies.

Josh: It's very rare for a werewolf to fully transform, usually only Alpha's can do it…unheard of for Beta's, really….and he has blue eyes, so…but, what's got me was those figures….with cloaks.

Stiles: Maybe they're Jedis.

Josh: ….Acted like it, I mean, damn. …Being able to materialize a sword made of energy...they can fly….they're almost like Oni.

Stiles: Uh…Oni? Like Pepperoni? I'm hungry.

Sheriff: _(Shakes his head and rubs his temples) _What now? You're telling me you can fly?

Josh: _(Pulls out from his desk a book labeled 'Bestiary' on it, and it looks exactly like the one once shown. We flip through to see the Kanima, what it looks like in its more developed form, we look to the werewolf page, then a few other pages quickly and finally we see a picture of the Oni in Ninja-like robes and shows them to Stiles and Sheriff) _They have abilities similar to them, but ….weren't hidden, but had cloaks.

Stiles: Great….flying, fighting ninjas! What's next? You're gonna tell me that Vampires and real and that Zeus exists?

Josh: You'd be surprised to see what really exists, and what doesn't. This book is a combination of the Argents, and some of the stuff I brought with me.

Sheriff: Speaking of…have you seen him? He hasn't returned any of my calls…

Josh: With Allison's death…I think he just needs some time…

_(Stiles looks down) _Stiles: Ugh…

Josh: But, I don't know if these things are Oni, they don't look like them from the book, and it's usually very accurate.

Sheriff: Well…who would know?

Josh: …It says here Oni can be summoned by Kitsune.

Stiles: You think Kira could?

Josh: No, she's too young. She barely has a tail. She shape shifted because of the influence of the Nogitsune…it made her, usually Kitsune I've seen, don't, because they're spirits. Now, what I see from her is an aura around her.

Stiles: Well that's great. She's the only Kitsune we know!

Josh: How do you think she got it? …Parents.

Stiles: _(Takes out his phone and puts it to his ear) _Hi Mrs. Yukimura? We were wondering if you could summon those shadow ninjas because we have to figure out if that's what broke into the museum? Oh. You can't? Thanks anyways _(Shuts the phone and shoves it back into his pocket and starts flailing his arms around) _ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?! NO.

Josh: Relax, we're going to talk to them face to face, me particularly, so I can tell if they're lying.

Sheriff: Before you even think about doing that, take Malia home.

Josh: Yes, sir. I'll stop by there on the way out, just waiting for Malia now.

_(Malia walks up, and the sheriff notices) _Sheriff: Well, at least those clothes fit. Malia, Deputy Parrish is going to take you home, ok?

Malia: …..Ok.

_(We see Josh pull up in the woods and preserve outskirts, and he turns to look at Stiles and Malia)_

Josh: Taking this slow, ok?

_(Malia nods)_

Stiles: You do know, I'm supposed to be at school, right?

Josh: It's alright, relax.

Stiles: Yeah…yeah…yeah…_ (Looks at Malia and smiles) _Are you ok?

Malia: What are you going to say to my dad?

Stiles: Who? Me? I'm not saying anything…that's all…uh…_ (Points at Josh) _Him.

Josh: I'm going to speak to him, and tell him we found you.

Stiles: And that's why he does all the talking _(Smiles)_

Josh: I came up with something, so we will be fine. In the meantime, I'll explain what happened then come get you.

Malia: Why can't I go up right away?

Josh: Because, so he won't be in shock.

Malia: But...

Josh: We can't do that, Malia.

_(Malia frowns)_

Stiles: Josh…that's…uh….not…uh…ok….

Josh: What? It's protocol.

_(Malia crosses her arms) _Malia: I wanna be a coyote again.

Josh: What? ...Why?

Malia: None of your business, dog boy

Stiles: OH…burn…but he is a wolf.

Malia: _(Shrugs) _they all taste the same…

Josh: ….I'm sure. _(Growls to her and she just looks to him) _Look, if you become a coyote…good chance you'll murder more people. So, no.

Malia: Whatever. It was easier than this.

Josh: There are ways to control your abilities even in human form.

_(Malia rolls her eyes and stares out the window and puts her hand on it)_

Josh: _(Exits the car at this point, and walks to the door, closing the car door on the way out)_

_(Malia plays around with her necklace) _Malia: Can I go now?

Stiles: Uh…no…_ (Looks to the necklace) _Hey, where'd you get that?

Malia: It's mine.

Stiles: Always have had it?

Malia: I found it…

Stiles: Oh, really?

Malia: What's with the questions?

Stiles: That looks really rare and valuable.

Malia: You're annoying. Shut up.

Stiles: I'm just saying…couldn't have just …found it.

Malia: I don't care.

Stiles: Just…saying…_ (Whistles)_

Malia: _(Punches Stiles) _I said SHUT UP

Stiles: OW _(Rubs his arm) _what's wrong with you!

Malia: YOU

Stiles: WHAT DID I DO!

Malia: Whatever. Shut up…seriously…

_(Stiles just sits there, twiddling his thumbs)_

Stiles: _(Mumbling) _you're definitely a Hale…

_(Josh comes back, opens the door) _Josh: Malia? You can come now.

Malia: Finally….Bye, Stiles.

Stiles: _(Mumbles)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(The scene opens up with Scott and Deaton at the animal clinic, Scott seems to be treating a dog and is petting it, Deaton is smiling) _

Scott: Aww….good boy…you're gonna be just fine…_ (Picks up the dog and walks over to his cage) _Deaton…do you know anything about what's been going on?

Deaton: With?_ (Looks over)_

Scott: The giant wolf…and the flying things.

Deaton: ….I know about the wolf, but the flying things…? What flying things?

Scott: Lydia said that there were flying…beings….at the museum the other night...they had glowing swords.

Deaton: What..? That's …odd. Only possible thing I could think of are Oni, but even then, why would they be here?

Scott: Oni? What the hell are Oni? Should Kira be here? What about Lydia? Or Derek?

Deaton: Oni are Demon Warriors….they are…usually summoned by Kitsune. They are forces of nature, and do bidding.

Scott: Ok…well that's not frightening at all...what about the wolf thing?

Deaton: ….It's called Fenrir.

Scott: Fenrir? You mean…like Asgard…and Odin…and Thor…Fenrir?

Deaton: …Yes, I didn't believe it at first, either.

Scott: You're joking, right? Like…"Dragons are real" joking, right?

Deaton: Some hunters told me, and are very reliable.

Scott: So what are we supposed to do? What does he want?

Deaton: Looking for things related to Odin.

Scott: Like what?

Deaton: Well, I am not sure what, but objects connected to Ragnarok.

Scott: What?

Alex: The end of the world. _(Walks in with William)_

William: Oh look…Alex…you were wrong…he's just a boy…younger than Hale.

Scott: What?

Deaton: ….Alex…Will…

Alex: Alan _(Puts his handgun away)_

William: Doctor…so I assume you believe us, now?

Deaton: …Yes, but what are these objects he wants?

William: We believe he's here for…the Eye of Odin.

Deaton: What?! No way…

Scott: Yeah ….uh…someone explain that…High School senior…that doesn't read much mythology books…

Alex: And you call yourself an Alpha? It's an artifact of Odin; they say it's a manifestation of part of Odin's power…

Scott: I...uh…um…_ (Looks at the ground and mumbles) _I can't catch a break…

William: The legend goes that the eye releases the inner beast of a shape shifter, increasing the wearer's powers…but it would reflect its inner strengths and weaknesses.

Deaton: Anything more elaborate than that? He wants Ragnarok, doesn't he?

Alex: We believe so, yes. We think Fenrir plans to bring the eye to Loki.

Scott: Wait, Loki? Wouldn't that bring Odin out?

William: _(Looks at Scott, smirks) _you really should read up on some mythology, kid. Don't want cha to get shot while the big boys play.

Scott: I can take care of myself. I am an Alpha.

Alex: That's ok, Scott, you said your name was that, right? We'll take it from here…we've been doing this way longer than you.

Scott: But, it's already engaged in my pack.

William: Then we'll make this easy on you, kid. Stay out of our way, or we'll take your pack down...One

Alex: By one…

William: _(Pulls out his gun, and points it at Scott's head point blank) _by one.

Deaton: …He's just a boy; he's done a lot of good for this town. You know Fenrir would seek a pack, because of you two.

Alex: Well then…I guess you'll get used to seeing us around…you're lucky it's just us…and not a whole group of hunters.

Deaton: No one else knows?

William: Let's just say….the cavalry is just a call away…

Scott: If it comes to my pack, I'll reject and…I don't want problems, especially if this will be a world crisis…maybe I'll send a signal, or contact Deaton.

Alex: You better hope so kid…

_(The scene ends with Scott looking at Deaton, and Deaton seems stressed and William and Alex have left. Scene opens with Derek getting out of his car, smirking)_

Frank: Derek…please…I need to talk to you…

_(Turns around) _Derek: Again?

Frank: Derek…we're family…please...I'll do anything

Derek: What do you need?

Frank: Shelter…I need to hide from these hunters…

Derek: …Fine.

Frank: Do…you…do you even remember me?

Derek: I went to the vault to look you up.

Frank: And?

Derek: I can't house you forever.

Frank: Thank you Derek…is there anything I can do right now to repay you?

Derek: Why are they after you?

Frank: Oh you know…Hunters and their beliefs that I killed someone…it's certainly not true…but they believe they what they want.

Derek: Then you wouldn't know what happened in the museum?

Frank: What happened? I was hiding out near a lake last night…

Derek: Apparently, there was a giant wolf there and otherworldly beings.

Frank: Otherworldly beings? Giant wolf? No, Derek…I may be a wolf like you, but I can't fully shift! Only Alphas can do that, _(Flashes his icy blue eyes) _I'm certainly no Alpha.

Derek: I've heard some werewolves, with enough time and mastery, can fully shift…

Frank: That's just a legend, Derek. You should know better than that! After all, Talia has been the only wolf in ages to fully shift.

Derek: No…Laura was able to…Peter, as well. Peter, into a monster…I've also seen Deucalion.

Frank: But were they Alphas?

Derek: Yes, but then there is Malia. Werecoyotes are exactly like us, yet she is no Alpha. She fully shifted.

Frank: Malia? Who?

Derek: Malia Tate, or Hale. Peter's daughter.

Frank: You mean…Talia…your mother…and Alpha of the year…let Peter…your uncle, my crazy brother….have a child?

Derek: Not sure the situation.

Frank: I understand…what are you going to do…when Cora sees me…here…

Derek: I spoke to her.

Frank: Did you really speak to her? Or did you pull a Hale thing…where you walk around the truth?

Derek: I did speak to her.

Frank: _(Steps closer to Derek) _and what did you tell her about me?

Derek: That you came and bothered me, and said you claimed to be family. So I looked into it and she said you were its fine.

Frank: _(Turns around and walks about) _Interesting…

Derek: Mm?

Frank: Nothing, Derek. Besides, what do we do about the hunters?

Derek: Hopefully you just stay out of sight, or if they attack, we just try to fight back.

Frank: Derek, I don't think you understand. These aren't hunters like the Argents or the Calaveras…

Derek: Okay? Why? They uphold the code, right?

Frank: They're out to get any supernatural that gets in their way…of killing whoever is on their most wanted list….and unfortunately…I got in their way.

Derek: ….So they're similar to Gerard.

Frank: They make Gerard look like Scott McCall.

Derek: And how do you know about Scott?

Frank: Please, Derek. Everyone knows about you and him sharing Alpha in this town….it's a little…unorthodox.

Derek: I don't see anyone 'knowing'. Just the people who have come to cause trouble.

Frank: You should leave Beacon Hills more often, Derek. You'd be surprised how…infamous our family is.

Derek: Even if we both are Alpha's…with real wolves, they have two. You should also know what happened with the last two incidents that have tried to take over this town.

Frank: Of course, Derek…a Nogitsune and a Pride of werelions…not too shabby for a high-schooler…and oh, and of course you...

Derek: We defeated them together; no one played second fiddle to anyone. _(Crosses arms)_

Frank: Together, huh? People have been saying differently…even Deaton thinks so.

Derek: _(Shakes head as speaking) _you're lying.

Frank: Am I Derek? You would know if I'm lying. Go ask him yourself, if you choose not to believe me. I, however, am going to go look around the house. I haven't been here in ages.

Derek: You are lying…_ (Frank walks into the house and Derek looks at him walking in)_

_(The next scene opens up with Argent speaking to Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Kira)_

Chris: You need to take the time to be normal, you're still kids. In high school.

Scott: No offense, sir…normal really isn't my thing...

Chris: Have you not had any real…dates?

Scott: Uh…bowling…ice skating…yup…

Chris: Then yes, you have.

Scott: Yeah…

Chris: Then enjoy life. You never know when something will happen.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

_(Present day; in the bowling alley, we see Stiles and Cora, with Scott and Kira. Scott and Kira are smiling and Kira is giggling, Cora seems to be enjoying herself with a smile and Scott then looks on as he watches Stiles gets a strike)_

Scott: Dude, you must be cheating, there's no way you're this good.

Stiles: Believe it, Scotty Boy! I AM THE PIN KING!

Cora: And not the Kingpin?

Stiles: _(Stares at her) _and you call me a nerd!

Cora: _(Giggles) _if I am got it from you.

Stiles: I see your mouth moving…but all I hear is "I'm a bigger nerd then Stilinski"

_(Kira jumps up and then tosses her bowling ball down, getting 9 of the pins)_

Scott: _(Shakes his head) _Unbelievable!

Kira: I did alright...

Scott: Please! You're doing WAY better than me!_ (Slumps in the seat)_

Kira: It's just not your thing? I mean, it's ok. I'm having fun.

_(Scott smirks at her….gets up, grabs her, puts her where he was sitting, and kisses her forehead) _Scott: Here goes nothing

Kira: Scott…you're not gonna…

Scott: _(Rolls the ball down the lane and hits 3 pins, sighing) _Better than nothing…I guess…

Kira: For a second, I thought you were going to use your power.

Scott: Wait…were you using yours? _(Looks at Cora) _What about you?

Kira: I'm not.

Cora: Neither am I.

Stiles: Come on Scott! Relax!

Scott: I am, just thought whole point was not to.

_(Scott goes for his second turn) _Kira: Scott! Wait!

Scott: What?

Kira: Just think about me!

Scott: I always do. _(Smirks)_

_(The scene then ends and opens up with Josh at the Yukimura residence, as he is in his deputy uniform still. He knocks several times and Mr. Yukimura opens the door)_

Josh: Hi there, Deputy Parrish. I need to speak with Noshiko?

Ken: Oh I'm sorry, Deputy Parrish. She's not home currently, but she'll be back in a bit. Care to come inside?

Josh: Yes, that'll be fine. _(Goes on it)_

Ken: Deputy, is there anything I can help with you?

Josh: …Well, can you tell me more about your wife? What I understand is she's full Japanese, is that right?

Ken: Correct. She is the only living member of her family, which is why I took her last name.

Josh: So would she follow many of their traditions, or beliefs?

Ken: Well…as you can see, we're very traditional here.

Josh: I just need to speak with her about Kitsune, the legend and myths about it.

Noshiko: What about the Kitsune, Deputy?_ (Comes in from the door)_

Josh: Ma'am, whatever you can tell me. I know they are fox spirits, and hold amazing, according to myths and there are 13 varieties.

Noshiko: Well those are myths, deputy. Such things do not exist.

Josh: Josh: Are you sure? Because strange things have been going on in this town and your daughter was involved.

Noshiko: I'm quite positive, Deputy. This is the first I'm hearing of Kira being involved in anything! Ken! I told you to watch her while I visited Satomi!

Josh: _(Pulls out his bestiary, turning it into the Kitsune page) _you know what I'm talking about, especially since your friend Satomi knows about these things.

Noshiko: _(Looks at the bestiary) _Deputy, you sure have a wonderful imagination.

Josh: _(Getting up from sitting) _Okay, Miss Noshiko. I may be younger than you, but I'd appreciate if you stop hiding things from me, or lying to me right to my face. I'm not stupid.

Ken: If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back.

Noshiko: Now Parrish, I won't allow you to come into my house and treat us like that. But if you must know, this game is no longer fun. Just ask me.

Josh: I need to know if you summoned any Oni.

Noshiko: Oni? No, I don't believe so. Kira hasn't either...

Josh: You heard about the museum? Well, I saw figures there…with silver cloaks, and can speak, fly, use...photon like swords.

Noshiko: No, those are definitely not Oni. Oni move through the shadows like ninjas.

Josh: Their abilities just seemed the same, so I had to know, and unfortunately, it's not like my bestiary is a colorful picture book.

Noshiko: I understand, Josh, correct?

Josh: Yes, that's right.

Noshiko: We can look through our library…but _(She looks at Ken) _we suggest you read up on…mythology…it sounds like we may not be dealing with any natural beings...

Josh: No, we aren't. I was foretold I could have died there, even though I gave it my all. If the giant wolf wasn't there, I would have, but then again he was about to turn on me, too. _(At that moment the doorbell rings and Josh opens it up, and we see Lydia with books) _Lydia?

Lydia: Wait…I thought this was….

Josh: _(Moves to the side) _Yukimuras, yes.

Lydia: Well _(Straightening herself up) _I'm surprised you're here.

Noshiko: Oh! Lydia! What a wonderful surprise! Come in!

Josh: I came to learn about things. _(Closes the door after her)_

Lydia: _(Looks at Noshiko) _Does he know? About...

Josh: About?

Noshiko: It's nothing, Josh. She's just been reading some of our books…or Ken's books...

Josh: It might be helpful.

Noshiko: So…Lydia…What do you think was there?

Lydia: I don't know yet…. …nothing I've read matches.

Noshiko: Well, I guess, you two better keep looking.

Josh: For now, I'm going to call it a night. It's been a long day…and night. _(Walks outside and closes the door)_

Lydia: Wait! Josh! Hold up! _(Turns to Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura) _Thank you so much for letting me borrow these, if you could try to help identify them too!

Josh: _(Opens the door again and closes it behind Lydia) _Yes?

Lydia: We need to talk.

Josh: About?

Lydia: Uh...well…uh…you know…the museum? Yes! The museum! We need to put our heads together and get an accurate depiction of whatever we saw!

Josh: …Well, can't get more accurate then silver cloaks…they talk, and can produce ethereal blades…fly…

Lydia: It's like you passed 8th grade…although congrats on using the word ethereal.

Josh: I did obtain a college degree _(Puts a hand on his hip) _Was that all? I sense something else from you.

Lydia: I don't know what you're talking about.

Josh: It seems like there's more you want to say, or talk about.

Lydia: Is there something YOU want to talk about?

Josh: No…just that's the vibe I'm getting from YOU…I'm just trusting my instincts, heh.

Lydia: Please. You can't intimidate me. If I can handle a homicidal lizard, a Nogitsune, and a pride of lions, I can definitely handle your werewolf butt.

Josh: Who says I am trying to intimidate you? You asked me for the ride…just showing I have a bit of that feisty attitude, too. Or maybe I wanted to show you the color of my real eyes.

Lydia: _(Sits in the front) _whatever helps you sleep at night, Josh.

Josh: Or maybe I wanted to show you the color of my real eyes…_ (Puts his seat belt on) _In case, no one else gets to see them again.

Lydia: Oh, don't be such a downer.

Josh: I'm not. I'm just part of a legacy…and I don't want to fail that legacy, or the expectations that I have. _(Begins driving, and notices that it begins to rain) _

Lydia: See! Even nature agrees with me! _(Sticks her tongue out at him)_

Josh: Nature huh…those things and the wolf are forces of nature. I'm just trying to say I don't want to be one to let people die, especially at the cost of fear. _(He states looking out the window still, narrowing his eyes as he stops at a red light)_

_(The next scene we see the Sheriff and Melissa and Melissa looks over to Sheriff)_

Sheriff: He missed this?

Melissa: I don't think he missed it…he was dropped off WAY after the incident occurred...

Sheriff: ….Explains why Lydia was there.

Melissa: Yeah….they can never catch a break.

Sheriff: What kind of wound?

Melissa: That's the problem….

Sheriff: So…more supernatural…

Anastasia: Is there anything else you need me to do, Ms. McCall?

Melissa: Oh my…where did you get here?

Anastasia: Just now! You told me to go check on _… (Looks at the chart) _Mr. Davis in room 2319.

Melissa: Oh, ok…well, thanks for all your help…everything's okay; I just need to talk to the Sheriff alone.

Anastasia: Oh! I'm so sorry! Pardon me _(Walks out the door, sticking her head back in) _Sorry again!

Melissa: It's ok…_ (Closes the door again) _…And yes, you were right, sorry about that.

Sheriff: How do you think Argent is holding up?

Melissa: …Well, I think he is alright…probably still shaken up.

Sheriff: I bet…tough to lose so much in one year…

Melissa: I don't want to have to call on him for help. For now, we're on our own, and the kids need to find out what did this…because, it definitely is something we've never seen before.

**-END EPISODE-**


	4. Episode 4 - Duality

Episode 4: Duality

Summary: Derek has an argument with Scott about what's been done; Malia meets Cora and they fight; Josh investigates Fenrir, and meets Alex and Will along the way; Cora and Belle are haunted by the voices again.

_(The darkness of the night covers the skies, when the three mysterious figures are searching on foot, their cloaks over their heads. They seem to be still searching, like they have been before. After going deep into the forest, they encounter a forest ranger)_

Ranger: What are you doing here?

Male Figure: What does it look like we're doing?

Ranger: It's after hours, you don't belong here.

Female Figure 1: It's after hours…you don't belong here!

Ranger: …Are you mimicking me?

Female Figure 2: ….Are you mimicking me?

Ranger: Real cute. Move along now, children. I don't want to have to tell your father.

Female Figure 1: No…no…please…you don't wanna do that…he'll be really, REALLY angry!

Ranger: Oh really? Now move along, then.

Male Figure: How about you move along? _(Impales the Ranger with his sword)_

_(The Ranger begins walking backwards, looking up at the male, holding his arms) _Ranger: W…h…a…t?

Female Figure 1: You're lucky you caught us when we were leaving… _(Rips out his heart)_

_(The male falls over dead and we see the male figure smirk and pushes him atop of a branch to have him hang there) _

Male Figure: Well, that all about makes up for the other day…

_(Suddenly a strong gust of wind comes and suddenly the air fills with coldness that even the figures hold their arms about and something echoes throughout the forest itself in a deep voice)_

Voice: You insolent FOOLS! Stop wasting time! The Eye is no longer here!

Female Figure 1: What do we do now, your highness?

Voice: Follow Fenrir! He isn't there just to find the artifacts; he is there for the Eye as well!

Female Figure 2: Great…follow wolf boy…

Voice: SILENCE! You fool! It will be your doom as well, if he succeeds.

Male Voice: Where do you want us to begin?

Voice: He is searching the remnants of areas with rich history there—he believes that it will be around there, somewhere. If it is being used, you will sense it.

Female Figure 1: Damn it!

Female Figure 2: What now?

_(It's still night time and we see Scott and Deaton at the animal clinic, wrapping up. We hear the bell ringing indicating someone entered, and Deaton checks the door and it's Derek. He comes in with his leather jacket, hands in his pockets)_

Deaton: Yes, Derek?

Derek: You haven't been holding anything back from me, have you?

Deaton: What do you mean?

Derek: Well…Who do you believe defeated the Nogitsune? Or the Pride?

Scott: We all did.

Derek: _(Glares at Scott) _Did I ask you? No.

Deaton: Derek, it's like he said, we all did…together.

Derek: You're lying…both of you.

Scott: What makes you say that? We all needed to help each other; no one did more than the other.

Derek: Stop. Lying. Scott. I know what both of you think. I don't know if this is just to pity me or what, but this _(Points at both of them) _stops now.

Deaton: Derek, what's this all about? I can assure you, no one pities you, and we all fight these things together.

Derek: No. No. No. You're all still lying. Straight to my face…and to believe I trusted both of you.

Scott: You think we don't trust you, or think you're useless? We don't...You've taught me so much, why would you think I don't think you've helped? Of course you have!

Derek: No…That's not true…Frank…

Deaton: Frank? …THAT Frank? … ….Derek, are you listening to Frank over us?

Derek: He's my family. The same Peter was…He's all I have left now…besides Cora…

Scott: Dude, I've already told you, we're family…even if we're not by blood…

Derek: You are not my family! You're just some kid who got turned in the woods!

_(Scott looks down) _Deaton: Derek! Stop this! He's saved you…you've saved him; you can't just throw that away, because someone says we think you don't help. You do help. Talia would be proud of you for what you've done.

_(Derek isn't even paying attention; he's already out the door and into his FJ Cruiser) _Derek: Why is everyone lying to me?

Scott: …. ….Who is Frank?

Deaton: Peter's brother…we thought he disappeared a long….long….LONG time ago…

Scott: That explains a lot. Derek always seemed vulnerable to Peter.

Deaton: Talia never liked Frank…if you thought Peter was bad…Frank is worse.

Scott: …. ….So he is back. Derek definitely looked lost; I can feel him just leaving the pack. But…why would he say all those things? We defeated the Nogitsune and Pride together.

Deaton: I know we both know that….This can't be good. As you know, if Derek leaves…so does Cora…and Belle.

Scott: We won't be a complete pack. …I honestly wish I spent more time with Belle. I've been a terrible Alpha.

Deaton: It's not your fault. Naturally she's going to gravitate towards Cora…the only other female in the pack that's a wolf.

Scott: But, I could have done more to help her feel more accepted. And I'm not inclined to make more werewolves. We don't need anyone else involved in this.

Deaton: Scott, you're doing just fine. The only thing we should worry about right now is getting Derek back.

Scott: I'm gonna try. But, I don't know with Frank around….Also, do you think he said that because of the way I got a sudden power surge?

Deaton: Possibly…speaking of, how do you feel?

Scott: Fine….it was just weird.

Deaton: Fine? Scott, you seem a little on edge. Like you don't know what's going to happen.

Scott: It's because I am…Doc, I suddenly got a surge of power after having been told by everyone I could do it in my head. I haven't used any of my powers since then… I don't want to turn into a monster. And the power I felt? It was scary.

Deaton: Well….that's interesting…I hardly think you'll turn into a monster, Scott. But in any case, I haven't heard or read anything of the sort.

Scott: Why do you say that? I mean, do you think I get strength from other things other than werewolves?

Deaton: I say that because you're different than other Alphas, Scott. You should know this by now. I, however, don't know where your power is coming from. Everything I know about the supernatural has come from years of experience and I've never had any experience like this.

Scott: ….The shape you take reflects the person that you are…

Deaton: _(Puts a hand on Scott's shoulder) _maybe this could be a learning experience for the both of us _(Smiles)_

Scott: Yeah. Josh went to the Yukimuras to find out what we're dealing with. Thankfully, he says, it's not Oni.

Deaton: Oh…well…Yes…that much is obvious _(Grins)_

Scott: And they're going to let us know after….So I was thinking if Fenrir is around, would other things of Norse mythology be around?

Deaton: That is possible, but I really only believe that they're calling him Fenrir because he's abnormally big…

Scott: They seemed serious. I haven't seen it yet, but maybe I'll have to…fight it. _(Flashes his eyes red) _….I won't be scared.

**-END SCENE—**

_(Next scene opens up at the school, we see Malia there with her father, and she is at the principal's office. Outside are Belle and Cora at their lockers. We also see two females walk by and Cora and Belle eye them a moment before re-focusing)_

Principal: Okay, should be everything.

Belle: Is that who I think it is?

Cora: Yes.

Belle: Aren't you excited? She's like your sister!

Cora: Like, but doesn't mean she is.

_(Coming outside the door) _Principal: If you need any help, Oh! Cora…Belle…this is Malia Tate, a new student here.

Belle: Oh, nice to meet you, Malia.

Malia: _(Looks at Belle and Cora) _you smell funny.

Cora: Not very nice thing to say, but then again so do you.

Malia: _(Gets closer to Cora) _you smell like Stiles.

Cora: ….. _(Backs up, stares) _You. Need. To. Back. Off.

Malia: Why?

Belle: Uh…Cora…calm down…

Cora: Because you're in my space….and so what if his cologne is on me, or something?

Belle: Cora…

Malia: It just reeks…at least it covers up that dog smell.

Cora: Dog? Really? You stink of….wet dog.

Principal: Ladies, please…

_(Principal looks down the hall) _Principal: Stilinski! Come here!

_(Stiles walks down the hall)_ Stiles: Yeah?

_(Malia looks at Stiles) _Principal: You need to help Ms. Tate here to her classes

Stiles: What? Why me?! She punched me when I helped her to her parents!

Cora: She WHAT?!

Malia: You should've been quiet.

Belle: You shouldn't punch people!

Cora: Least of all my boyfriend!

Malia: What're you gonna do about it?

Principal: Ladies! Stop this at once!

Stiles: _(Looks at the Principal) _Yup! You got it! Come on ladies….time to go visit Scott!

_(They all go down the hall, Belle and Stiles in the middle to separate Malia and Cora, until they go to Scott in the gym)_

Stiles: Scott…look whose come to join us in the land of education!

Scott: Malia? ….Wait, what's going on?

Stiles: Sounds like Mr. Tate wanted her to catch up…

Scott: Okay, but why did you guys come …to me? I smell like there was going to be a fight.

Stiles: _(Looks at Scott) _Nah…we're just peachy over here in the Cora/Malia area…not like they want to kill each other.

Cora: Let me at her…I'll show her what I'll do about it…

Scott: Hold on! What happened?

Malia: I punched Stiles, because he's an idiot.

Scott: You shouldn't punch people!

Belle: Yeah!

Malia: He was annoying me!

Scott: Still shouldn't punch him!

Malia: You're not in charge of me!

Scott: It's not like he was trying to kill you!

Malia: Shut up. I wanna go home.

Scott: You can't go home…_ (Kira walks in) _Kira: Hey…everyone.

Malia: You can't make me!

Stiles: Why don't they just fight and call it a training exercise, and if it gets out of hand, stop them Scott.

Cora: I'm gonna rip her throat out!

Stiles: With your teeth?

Malia: Not if I rip hers out first!

Scott: I don't know if the training idea will be good…

Stiles: _(Holds back Cora) _SCOTT DO SOMETHING

Kira: I'll fight…I need some action. Belle, let's spar.

Scott: This isn't a good idea.

Malia: _(Breaks free from Belle's grip and lunges at Cora, and Cora moves Stiles out of the way and they begin grappling)_

Stiles: Well….this wasn't a bad idea…_ (Smirks)_

Scott: STILES! Get her off her!

Stiles: Scott….you can't stop a girl fight…that's like rule number one!

Malia: YOU'RE DEAD!

CORA: YOU'LL BE FIRST! LAY A HAND ON MY MATE?!

Stiles: Wait…I'm your mate?

_(Cora and Malia are rolling and grappling, but eventually goes to her feet and Malia growls and tackles Cora down, and begins swiping at her and throws her around from one side to another, while Stiles and Belle wince. Malia's eyes glow blue and we notice the jewel around her neck begin to reflect the color as well. Malia begins swiping down, her claws coming out and Cora moves out of the way and shows her agility and trips Malia with her legs and goes to swipe at her before Scott interjects going forward in his black tank top and blue gym shorts, his eyes glowing red and his fangs coming out, appearing larger and he growls while speaking) _

Scott: STOP THIS!

_(And we see Cora and Malia look at Scott, both their eyes glow for a second then stop, their claws retracted and Belle looks over at Scott in shock and obedience, Kira smiles and Stiles opens his mouth then smiles) _

Stiles: Atta boy….

_(Malia holds the floor on the ground, looking up at Scott and Cora rubs her fingers) _Belle: …Is that really you, Scott?

Scott: Are we all good now?

Cora: …Yeah. _(Goes to Stiles and holds his hand, looking away from everyone)_

Malia: No.

Scott: You're going to be.

Malia: No!

Scott: Yes! Now stop being a brat! Deal with it! Or, you know what, run away. Since you think you're better than everyone else. And if you do come back, trying to eat people like you did…I'll be here, waiting to stop you. _(Glows his eyes again at her, and walks away with everyone)_

_(Stiles, Cora walk together, and she is still holding his hand)_

Cora: Stiles?

Stiles: Yeah?

Cora: Don't die on me.

Stiles: Cora…where's this from?

Cora: Uh...I just...don't die, promise me?

Stiles: As long as you can protect me from…other things, sure, haha.

Cora: I…

Stiles: What?

Cora: You're an idiot…

Stiles: Oh come on.

Cora: But you're my idiot.

Stiles: Thanks. But, still, this idiots gotten us out of jams!

Cora: Come with me.

_(They walk towards Coaches office, and she closes the door, no one is there) _

Cora: Stiles…how much do you trust me?

Stiles: A lot…why? I mean, you could have died back there…for me.

Cora: Stiles…shut up...I'm not good at this, remember?

Stiles: ….Okay, a lot. I was surprised you called me your mate, and by the way you're getting better.

Cora: _(Blushes) _It came out…sorry…I just...

Stiles: Hey, it felt nice. _(Holds her cheek)_

Cora: Nice? _(Drops her head)_

Stiles: Yeah, like it felt warm? Like you cared.

Cora: I do…you know that…

Stiles: Yeah, it showed.

Cora: Stiles…I don't like when you're hurt…

Stiles: Well, I don't know what her problem is…seriously…

Cora: Well...I know what my problem is…

Stiles: Oh?

Cora: Yeah…_ (Puts her arms around his neck)_

Stiles: _(Starts to blush) _Uhm…_ (His hands hold her side)_

Cora: _(Puts her head against his) _you're a dumbass _(Smiles)_

Stiles: Here..? _(Looks to her, blushing still)_

Cora: You got it _(Pulls Stiles down on Coach's desk)_

_(She then begins kissing him before Stiles can react, closing the blinds on the window and the scene then fades to black, and re-appears with them, cuddling in Coach's chair) _

Cora: _(Nuzzles his face) _Feeling better?

Stiles: How about you? We gotta leave everything way it was?

Cora: Why? He won't know!

Stiles: He isn't...that stupid

Cora: _(Rolls her eyes) _Fine! We'll put everything back….

Stiles: Yeah…but wow, was hot you taking control.

Cora: _(Puts her arms around his neck from behind and kisses his cheek) _you know it.

Stiles: Was that all pent up? That was…our best. _(Holds her, biting his bottom lip)_

Cora: _(Straightens up) _Hurry up! Someone's coming!

Stiles: _(Straightens up, and then looks around) _Uh

Vincent: Ah…Coach…it's so nice to finally meet you

Coach: Hey, you're the new teacher. Vincent, right?

Victor: It's Victor, actually, but yes! I am the so-called newbie around here.

Coach: Oh, sorry about that. But, yeah, I'm Coach Finstock. Sure you've heard a lot about me.

Victor: Only good things about the lacrosse team!

Coach: Heh heh, yeah. Definitely! Going for the national title, we're loaded!

Victor: 2 years in a row? Almost 3? I'm sure you've been the brunt of a million jokes about steroids.

Coach: Yeah…but we just train hard, I am very strict on them not missing practice for that reason.

Victor: Which is why you can't keep McCall and Stilinski in order?

Coach: …Hey…I mean, they're elusive, but play hard.

Victor: I see…I see...They're better than you know…

Coach: Better than Greenburg? Everyone's better than Greenburg!

Victor: So you don't think the girls are interfering with their…abilities?

Coach: If anything, it helps!

Victor: I'm sure…..Your goalie could use some work though

Coach: Danny? He is ok.

Victor: You underestimate his knowledge…

Coach: What do you mean?

Victor: Nothing, Coach. Looking forward to seeing more games! I believe we have to get to class.

Coach: Sure. Strange…did I leave my keys on my desk at class?

Victor: _(Turns around) _Check your drawer. _(Disappears around the corner)_

Coach: Huh? _(Looks around some more and can't find him) _…Old geezer can move…_ (Goes to his classroom, Cora giggles)_

_(After Coach leaves, Stiles and Cora leave together then go to Victor's class, arriving first with their bags. Others begin to arrive and sit in their spots. Scott is there and so are Belle and Kira)_

Scott: Where were you two…

Belle: _(Looks at Cora and then Stiles, winks) _Bow chicka wow wow

Stiles: _(Rubs his cheek and Cora looks to Belle, glaring, the others stare)_

Kira: I hope you two were….safe.

Stiles: Yeah, we're fine….

Victor: Ok, class! Let's begin! I hope you've all read

Belle: Mhm

Stiles: Ah…crap…

Scott: Yeah….

Victor: Let's start with…Belle! What is dualism?

Belle: Dualism is a set of views about the relationship between mind and body. It begins with the claim that mental phenomena are, in some respects, non-physical.

Stiles: Yeah, Professor, can you break that down please?

Victor: Ah, Mr. Stilinski, so nice of you to join us in class…According to the Hindu philosophy…the world is divided into two worlds…the mind, or spirit, and the material world…

Cora: What about the zombies?

Scott: And if we believe what our mind tells us…the mind can think many things are real, right?

Victor: Ms. Hale…doing some outside research, are we? Very well! The basic idea is that one can imagine one's body, and therefore conceive the existence of one's body, without any conscious states being associated with this body. The argument is that it seems very plausible that such a being could exist because all that is needed is that all and only the things that the physical sciences describe about a zombie must be true of it.

Victor: Yes, Mr. McCall…like what? Give us an example!

Scott: Like illusions. If you're wounded enough, you can start imagining things.

Victor: But do you really…imagine them? Or do they actually happen to you in some fashion?

Scott: I think it depends on how much of it you think is real.

Rosalyn: But on some level, aren't you always involved? _(Victor points at her) _

Victor: Well, Mr. McCall? Ms. Hale? Mr. Stilinski? Anyone have an answer for Rose?

Belle: If you allow yourself to be on that subconscious level.

Rosalyn: But how can you consciously be on a subconscious level?

Belle: It all depends on your brain level and mental health.

Rosalyn: But that just means you're tricking yourself into thinking you're thinking.

Belle: Pretty much.

Rosalyn: Which is…by all means….supernatural or not…impossible.

_(Belle shrugs some)_

Victor: Ah…but Rose…is it? _(Stiles looks at Scott and makes a mind blown expression)_

_(Rose opens her mouth, then quickly shuts it….slumping back into her seat) _Victor: Ah…yes…I see we're all burned out from this….discussion…

Kira: What's our homework? _(Everyone turns to look at her) _

Victor: Read the section on free will…it'll be a more interesting discussion.

**-END SCENE-**

_(Scene then opens to Kira getting out of a class and seeing Rosalyn and Coach's assistant talking as they all begin leaving the school for the day)_

Kira: …What the hell?

_(Rosalyn begins to walk away from Coach's assistant and runs into Kira) _Rosalyn: Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you!

Kira: It's ok…You and him…? Are?

Rosalyn: Oh! Gideon? He's …uh…the brother of one of my friend's from Devenford…it was weird running into him here!

Kira: Oh, I see. That's his name…ok. He gave Scott a bit of a problem the other day.

Rosalyn: Oh really? He means no harm…it's just the way he was raised…military family and all, you know? He wants to see Beacon Hills absolutely crush Devenford this year. He says their new star player is nothing!

Kira: Oh yeah? I thought for a minute you two were going out…or being sneaky about it, haha

Rosalyn: Ew! No! He's like my brother! Plus, I'm not really looking to date anyone…unless….you wanna go on a date with me? _(Rosalyn puts her hand up to cup Kira's face and smiles)_

Kira: Uhm…_ (Blushed) _I…am seeing, Scott, but if you're looking for a girl….I know Belle likes girls.

Rosalyn: Scott can join us _(Winks) _…sorry…totally joking…I…uh…Belle? The one always hanging around the Hale girl?

Kira: Uhm…yeah. They're just friends and Cora is seeing Stiles.

Rosalyn: That's cool….uh…hey…do you think I could hang out with you guys sometime? You're like the only person that ever talks to me…and I…

Kira: Yeah, sure! I mean, Belle hangs with us, so if you guys hit it off…

Rosalyn: Great! Thanks…it's been…a really interesting couple of weeks, right? Anywho, I should probably get going! I'll talk to Gideon about Scott, promise!

Kira: That'd be great, thanks!

_(Next scene opens with Josh in uniform tracking a dark figure in an alleyway, it appears large and we hear it begin talking as it holds someone)_

Figure: Where is the jewel!? It's blue!

Male: I …don't know!

_(Upon closer inspection, Josh sees it is Fenrir, and its voice is deep) _

Fenrir: Where is it! Stop lying to me! Ferris, you know about my kind, now show me where it is! You think I'd show myself to anyone and ask? NO! TELL ME more about it, and maybe I won't hurt you!

Ferris: I…really don't know…it was just a legend…

_(Josh jumps in and tackles Fenrir to the ground and then gets up, flipping looking at Ferris) _Josh: Run.

Fenrir: Wrong move, deputy. _(Hits Josh against a wall)_

Josh: So…the legends are true…_(Roars into Fenrir's face, eyes glowing green and flinches some as he stares into its blue eyes)_

Fenrir: The rumors about me? Oh, but there are similar rumors about you, my friend, and are far more interesting…considering that you can't kill me.

Josh: Maybe you need to learn some about what the rules state…_ (Punches the ground and shifts into his werewolf form, his brow becomes more pronounced and hair more apparent, and eyes looking fierce)_

Fenrir: That's a cute trick.

Josh: Are we going to fight, or talk? What do you want the Eye for?

Fenrir: You're the one whose talking _(Punches the wall behind where Josh once was)_

Josh: _(Leaps up at Fenrir, then keeps on attacking, slashing at Fenrir and then pushing him to the wall, roaring in his face) _what do you want with the Eye?! Does it really release a shape shifters inner beast and power?!

Fenrir: You of all people should know why I want the eye! _(Head-butts Josh)_

Josh: Is Odin really as real as you and I?! _(Growls, backing up, Rubbing his head, he then swipes at Fenrir in the chest with a right claw) _Then the Eye does release the inner beast! You can't have it! That kind of power is too dangerous for anyone to wield!

Fenrir: If I'm real, why can't Odin be real? Or Loki? Or Valkyries?! Do you even know mythology, Josh? Don't meddle in affairs you know nothing about! _(Grabs Josh's hand and roars in his face)_

Josh: What?! _(Roars back, then palm strikes Fenrir to the wall repeatedly) _Valkyries….those were the people at the museum that night…I see, so their limited in this plane. I will meddle all I want, it's what I meant to do! _(All of a sudden, we hear tires halt and screech in the background)_

Alex: Well…well…..well…..look at who we have here…_ (William cocks a shotgun)_

Josh: Not now! Ugh! _(Releases Fenrir then turns to Alex and Will) _You brought them here….

William: _(Shoots right above Fenrir's head) _don't move pretty boy…

Alex: We've got you, Fenrir.

Fenrir: And you think you can kill me? HAH

Alex: You may be stronger than normal werewolves, but you're still weak to wolfsbane. _(Pulls out a yellow wolfsbane vial)_

Fenrir: _(Drops Josh, punches the ground and roars) _TRY ME!

Alex: Will.

Will: On it! _(Aims the shotgun at Fenrir, shooting, pulling the trigger. Josh opens his eyes, and rolls out of the way, as it appeared to be a scattered shot)_

Alex: Not so fast there, Joshy…._ (Shoots the ground next to where Josh stops rolling) _The fun is just beginning.

Josh: What?! Leave me! I've done nothing! _(Glows his eyes and roars at Alex and Will)_

William: You know we can't let you leave…_ (Cocks the shotgun again)_

Josh: Of course you can! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have him here now!

Alex: _(Alex shoots the other side of Josh, as Fenrir escapes the other way)_ Tisk tisk…

Josh: ….You bastards….you let him escape just now….to try to kill me. Why?

William: Aww…someone's upset.

Josh: Tell me why! _(Gets up slowly, eyes narrowed, bearing his fangs) _He is the biggest threat! He wants the Eye of Odin! I just want to get it out of here!

Alex: Don't get so sassy.

_(More tires screech, and a flashlight appears behind Will and Alex)_

Sheriff: FREEZE!

_(Alex and Will turn around and Josh is shown back in human form) _Josh: Sheriff!

Sheriff: Josh! Are you ok? YOU TWO DON'T MOVE

Josh: Fine now….thanks…Ugh…_ (Moves out of there, and looks at Will and Alex)_

William: Oh ….a staring contest….

Josh: Trying to assault an officer of the law is a crime.

Alex: I didn't assault you.

Josh: Pay attention to my words, trying to. And attempting to intimidate an officer as well.

William: Oh…so you were intimidated? Interesting…

Sheriff: ZIP IT!

Alex: Step down Sheriff; this isn't a job for baby badges.

Sheriff: Excuse me? _(Walks up and puts his pistol next to Alex's head) _Say that one more time, boy.

Alex: You heard me, Sheriff. Blow my brains out, and you'll never be able to catch, let alone kill, Fenrir. We're more….experienced….at this.

Sheriff: And you let him go, just now. You're morons. He went through the trouble of tracking him, and found him…then you just let him walk. What is wrong with you?

William: What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you, Sheriff? You know...McCall was a lot…more fun.

Sheriff: ….Whatever, leave. You hurt my deputy…I hurt you. _(Releases them and Josh looks at Sheriff)_

_(Alex and Will smirk, putting their shotguns down and walk away and Josh looks at Sheriff, hugs him and the scene ends. We then see the scene open up with Josh getting out of his vehicle, and knocking on the door and Derek comes out. He shuts the door and sits on the porch)_

Josh: Can we talk?

Derek: _(Nods his head) _after you.

Josh: How did you deal with killing people?

Derek: I…uh….deal with it….why?

Josh: Killing Jaden is still weighing heavy on me. I'm scared of turning into a monster; scared that I will go dark…if I kill an innocent, then I will go dark. Only way to remedy that is to be 'normal'.

Derek: Normal is overrated, Josh.

Josh: I'm just saying I don't want to go down the dark path, because in the books, it says one like me will become a monster. Almost like a Darach, for werewolves. Well, my breed. Then someone will have to put me down. I just want…to know how you deal with it. Like, do you not think about it, or what?

Derek: Well…I use it…it feeds me…it helps to know that people care about you.

Josh: I see…

Derek: Josh I have to ask you something…

Josh: Yeah?

Derek: What…do you think…of this whole pack…thing…

Josh: I think its fine. We help each other. Are you just finding it strange we don't have too many Betas, or?

Derek: So…you're happy with Scott?

Josh: You're not? He made strides during the Pride.

Derek: It's ….nothing…really. Just kinda worried about how things are going down.

Josh: Scott is…..an interesting Alpha. He makes some incredibly huge mistakes, like he is too trusting….but I guess it's cause he is young. But, he does know how to lead….Not the strongest Alpha, either, but then I want to know where that strength came from in the last big fight.

Derek: Yeah….that's an interesting point…I'm just saying ….I…WE might be better off if….

Josh: If what?

Derek: Nothing…never mind….it's just I'm not used to this role….if you've heard anything about my family, it's that the females were the leaders….the males…were the soldiers.

Josh: Are you….uncomfortable being an Alpha in the same pack as another?

Derek: What? No! What? I'm just…trying to learn as fast as possible.

Josh: ….Well, alright. We need to stick together…is what I am saying. Because, we're the protectors of this town…Have a good night, Derek. _(Goes back to his car) _Thanks. _(Drives off as Derek goes inside)_

_(As Derek goes inside, we hear howls coming from the living room, Belle and Cora are there and they look towards Derek as he comes in)_

Belle: Derek!

Derek: Yeah?

Cora: Did you hear that?

Derek: Hear what?

Cora: Wolves howling.

Derek: What? You do know wolves haven't been in California for like…..50 years…well…real wolves anyways… _(Raises an eyebrow at them as he peeks in) _

Belle: But, we heard them, Derek!

Derek: _(Looks at them, then tries to listen through the forest) _I don't hear anything…nor did I hear anything before…maybe you two should get some sleep...maybe that'll clear your heads.

Cora: …Well, ok. Goodnight, Derek.

Derek: Night Cora…Night Belle…_ (Derek sighs, and walks away from them) _I need to clear my head…

_(We then see Belle and Cora get going toward their room and Belle lays on her bed, Cora the same. We see them each go to sleep, and soon, it zooms in on them both. Scene fades to the forest where they are with each other and we see two wolves with their eyes glowing. Belle and Cora give chase; finally they stop at a clearing. The wolves then look over to Cora and Belle, howling)_

Belle: Were they calling us?

Cora: I don't know…but this is odd…sharing dreams.

Belle: I agree…what do they want…

Freiki: We don't want anything…

Geri: But we need your help.

Belle: What!? They can talk?!

Geri: Not talking, per say, but you're hearing our thoughts

Belle: Cora…I'm freaking out…

Freiki: Belle, there is no reason to freak out…

Geri: In fact, we have already met.

Cora: What? No way…

Freiki: Indeed. Don't you remember? Think, Cora…

Cora: Where…?

Geri: Did anything strange happen today? Did you see anything that no one else saw?

Belle: At school…those girls…

Freiki: Now…do you know who we are?

Belle: No…

Geri: We're Odin's wolves…well, used to be…

Cora: Used to be?

Freiki: _(Looks at Geri then back at Cora)_ Yes. We've chosen you two…to carry on our legacies…

Cora: ….For?

Geri: Our strength is fading…

Freiki: You can stop Fenrir

Belle: But, wouldn't we be bound?

Geri: In a way, your pack would remain…but Odin will have dominion.

Cora: I don't know if that would be worth it.

Freiki: Please….Cora….you have to understand…

Geri: You won't be abandoning your pack…your Alpha will still be your Alpha….

Freiki: You'll just have a greater purpose…

Cora: I don't take orders well.

Geri: Cora….believe me…Freiki didn't either…but she's come to terms with it…

Freiki: Shut it, Geri…

Belle: Why can't we beat Fenrir on our own? Our pack is strong.

Freiki: You're talking about Fenrir, Son of Loki, one of the first true monsters on Earth…he's only grown stronger with time. With Ragnarok on the horizon, it's no telling how much stronger he can get.

Belle: We have Derek and Scott, though…2 Alpha's…and rest of us aren't too shabby…

Geri: Neither of them know what Fenrir is absolutely capable of….if you thought Deucalion was a monster; Fenrir would make him look like a newborn.

Belle: ...Well Cora?

Cora: I don't think we have a choice…

Belle: ….Then yes. Cora: _(Looks at Belle then at Geri)_ Yes…we accept…

_(With that a flash of light appears to blind us briefly. We then see Belle and Cora alone still in the dream and their eyes flicker blue and yellow respectively and we see that a rune is in their left eyes)_

**- END EPISODE -**


End file.
